Cave's Tale
by naomeresponsabilizo
Summary: “A passagem pelo véu. A morte. O limbo. Um pecado esquecido que os anos de Azkaban não redimiram. Uma estranha jornada para salvar alguém que paga por seu erro e conquistar, para ambos, o merecido descanso.”
1. Chapter 1

_Como a minha beta Toddynho disse: "Essa fic foi um parto!"... E, putz, foi mesmo!!_

_Escrita para o "III Challenge de Vida Após a Morte" do fórum 3 Vassouras, foi a única participante... e, portanto, a vencedora! \o/_

_XD_

_Que venham os__**disclaimers:**_

_1- O universo de HP não me pertence, infelizmente._

_2- Nem as citações referentes a Mitologia Grega ou a filmes/seriados..._

_3- Eu__não ganho dinheiro com isso, só diversão e dor de cabeça._

_4- Esta fic é U.A., então as coisas podem parecer um pouco confusas... XD_

**Capítulo I: Véu**

Nem todos os mortais despertavam o interesse das milenares e atarefadas filhas de Nix¹. Muitos e muitos fios passavam por suas mãos ágeis e experientes sem que nenhuma das três sequer se dignasse a lhes observar diretamente. Mas havia momentos na história da humanidade em que as vidas dos meros mortais despertavam nas moiras um interesse que beirava a inconveniência.

Como num folhetim universal, as irmãs acompanhavam as vidas de alguns indivíduos, suas aventuras e desventuras, sortes e pesares, estes muitas vezes impostos por obras delas mesmas para o simples prazer de ver como aquelas criaturas efêmeras e imperfeitas reagiriam.

Cloto e Láquesis eram as mais entusiasmadas. Cloto sabia, pela cor, espessura, aspereza ou suavidade do fio que saia de sua roca, se a pessoa seria destinada a grandes feitos ou enfrentaria grandes tragédias. Láquesis, muitas vezes apenas para contrariar e surpreender a irmã, sorteava e atribuía qualidades e defeitos à pessoa em questão, trazendo adversidades ou oportunidades inesperadas.

Apesar da diversão das irmãs ser espalhar, entre os humanos normais, um número razoável de pessoas abençoadas ou malditas, era Átropos quem decidia a hora em que a brincadeira terminava. Gostando ou não, Cloto e Láquesis nada podiam fazer. Muitas e muitas vezes, Átropos cortara o fio dos favoritos de Cloto e Láquesis, enfurecendo ou entristecendo profundamente as irmãs que, porém, nunca reclamavam.

Átropos, que permanecia a maior parte do tempo afastada das conversas e das brincadeiras das irmãs, levava seu encargo muito a sério. Sabia que, enquanto Cloto e Láquesis guiavam o nascimento e o desenvolvimento das vidas, divertindo-se em acompanhar os seus "personagens favoritos", era ela a incumbida de pôr fim aos fios vitais dos humanos que tantas vezes conquistavam a afeição das irmãs.

Com o passar das muitas eras executando o mesmo e tedioso trabalho, era de se esperar que, com cada vez mais freqüência, Cloto e Láquesis criassem os seus personagens especiais e os espalhassem pela superfície da Terra, tornando a existência humana mais interessante de ser assistida e acompanhada.

E para tornar a "programação" mais interessante, não havia nada melhor do que uma boa guerra. Quanto mais trágica e sangrenta, mais conflitos e personagens eram necessários, o que divertia profundamente Cloto e Láquesis. De tempos em tempos, com intervalos de anos ou milênios, a depender do humor das irmãs Moiras, uma guerra se aproximava e envolvia a existência de muitas pessoas, mudando completamente seus destinos.

Naquele exato momento, Cloto e Láquesis acompanhavam entusiasmadas uma guerra em particular. Há tempos os acontecimentos não despertavam nelas a curiosidade de observar o desenrolar dos fios que tinham em mãos, mas a vida dos bruxos era ainda mais interessante que a dos humanos normais e, assim, sua guerra era também mais impressionante: como num vívido filme cheio e efeitos especiais.

Com contato de seus dedos imortais nos fios da vida que fiavam e guiavam, Cloto e Láquesis podiam acompanhar os acontecimentos da pessoa em questão. Seus olhos, tão antigos quanto a própria existência, brilhavam de excitação e expectativa enquanto viam a luta de um pequeno grupo de adolescentes para fugir de um bando de bruxos adultos.

No grupo de adolescentes, estava um dos favoritos da sonhadora Cloto: O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Nenhuma delas conseguia entender como ou por que Átropos não havia cortado o fio dourado daquele garotinho, na noite em que o fio de seus pais foi duramente interrompido. O carrasco estava lá, com a varinha apontada para o pequeno bebê, mas Átropos nem se mexia e sua tesoura encantada repousava tranqüila em seu colo, enquanto os fios da vida de James e Lily Potter jaziam rompidos a seus pés.

Daquela noite em diante, Cloto afeiçoou-se ao garoto por sua estranha sorte e Harry Potter tornou-se um de seus favoritos, cuja vida ela observava com freqüência enquanto fiava. Obviamente, uma vez que o fio abandonava sua roca, Cloto nada mais podia fazer por seus favoritos a não ser observar e torcer por eles.

Era para as mãos de Láquesis que ia o comprimento dos fios prontos e era a ela que cabia guiá-los e conduzi-los. A irmã do meio considerava uma diversão à parte surpreender Cloto com suas artimanhas e favorecer os _seus_ preferidos em relação aos escolhidos da irmã. E era fato que O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não constava em seu seleto grupo de protegidos.

Com entusiasmo, ambas as irmãs acompanhavam a batalha travada dentro do chamado Ministério da Magia. Viam o grupo de jovens fugindo dos adultos mascarados, trabalhando freneticamente para acompanhar todos os envolvidos. Sem que as animadas espectadoras da batalha percebessem, Átropos se aproximou empunhando sua tesoura dourada e pôs-se a esperar o momento em que seu serviço seria solicitado.

_Dentro do Ministério, a chegada de Dumbledore mudou o cenário da batalha. Assim que seu rosto pálido e enfurecido surgiu emoldurado no umbral da porta, todos sabiam que a batalha estava ganha. Com poucos movimentos e uma rapidez incrivelmente espantosa para alguém que aparentava ter tanta idade, o diretor imobilizou e neutralizou a maioria dos Death Eaters espalhados pela Câmara._

_Somente um par continuava a duelar, aparentemente sem notar o recém-chegado: Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange. Ele desviou-se de um jato vermelho lançado pela prima, rindo dela._

__ Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! – berrou ele, sua voz debochada ecoando pela sala cavernosa._

Láquesis riu também: Sirius Black era um de seus favoritos. Quando jovem, ela o havia beneficiado com muitos dotes, proporcionando ao garoto beleza, inteligência e coragem, entre muitas outras habilidades que poucos da sua idade tinham. Ela considerava os 12 anos que rapaz passara enfurnado em Azkaban uma perda particularmente terrível. Seu fio, de um negro puro e reluzente, tinha um tato característico de um tônus diferenciado, combinando força e maciez no mesmo toque.

Desde que Cloto pusera-se a fiar o primeiro centímetro daquele fio, Láquesis, já encantada, preparava para ele uma vida longa e prodigiosa. Havia sido um grande desapontamento para a Moira o rumo que a vida daquele belo homem havia tomado. Mas, enfim, lá estava ele: lutando contra a própria prima, defendendo o afilhado e, ainda sim, rindo sarcástico e irônico. Cinismo e Ironia eram as características especiais que Láquesis mais gostava de dar a seus favoritos e, naquele momento, ela acompanhava Sirius Black, embevecida.

_Mais rápido do que qualquer um no recinto pode acompanhar, um segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito. O riso ainda não desaparecera de seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Ao notar o acontecido, Harry, que se encontrava quase no primeiro degrau, soltou-se de Neville e começou a descer em direção ao padrinho, assustado._

Cloto e Láquesis suprimiram em suas gargantas o mesmo grito angustiado quando se deram conta da presença de Átropos ao lado delas. A tesoura em punho estava pronta para agir. Harry e Sirius, ambos correndo grande perigo. Os olhos das duas irmãs acompanharam cada milímetro da movimentação da tesoura dourada. Sabiam que alguém que lutava naquela Câmara estava prestes a morrer. Com alívio, Cloto viu a tesoura passar reto pelo fio dourado de Harry e, para o desespero de Láquesis, rumar em direção ao reluzente fio negro de Sirius.

_Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco lento e gracioso, seus olhos cinza tiveram tempo o suficiente de abandonar o sorriso triunfante de Bellatrix e focar o terror estampado no rosto do afilhado que se aproximava numa visão em câmera lenta._

Átropos sabia que seu dever era muito menos divertido que o das irmãs. Enquanto Cloto e Láquesis podiam se dar ao luxo de se divertir ao acompanhar a vida dos mortais, sem que isso prejudicasse suas obrigações, _ela_ não poderia correr o risco de afeiçoar-se por um deles e acabar não cumprindo seu dever. Por isso, Átropos mantinha seus olhos fechados na maioria do tempo. Não queria ver o que as irmãs viam quando tocavam nos fios enquanto trabalhavam. Não queria saber de quem era fio que iria cortar, quantos anos tinha ou o que tinha feito de sua vida até ali. Não lhe interessava, devia apenas cumprir o seu dever...

A irmã mais velha, que até então acompanhava a diversão das irmãs silenciosamente, mantendo, como de costume, seus olhos fechados, abriu-os repentinamente. Láquesis murmurou algo indignado ao seu lado, mas Átropos não lhe deu atenção. Sempre abria os olhos no instante final para não cometer um erro e cortar o fio errado. E mais uma vez não errou quando aproximou a tesoura afiada da linha que irmã trazia nas mãos e, com um clique, o partiu.

_Antes que o Harry conseguisse chegar ao estrado, Sirius mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco. Ao longe pareceu ouvir uma gargalhada aguda e ao mesmo tempo em que alguém chamava seu nome e, então, tudo sumiu._

Nota:

¹- Moiras – http(dois-pontos)/pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org/wiki/Moiras


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: O Limbo**

A passagem pelo véu foi como sentir uma brisa fresca num dia mormacento de verão: uma leve e rápida sensação refrescante que logo foi embora, dando lugar às sensações e aos sentimentos da batalha que ainda permeavam os sentidos de Sirius.

O sorriso triunfante de Bellatrix e a expressão aterrorizada de Harry permaneceram gravados nas retinas de Sirius, mas ele não ouvia mais a gargalhada da prima nem o grito do afilhado. Precisou piscar mais algumas vezes até as imagens de Bellatrix e Harry finalmente desaparecerem.

Arrependeu-se instantaneamente: enquanto as imagens permaneciam, pelo menos, ele via _alguma coisa_. Agora, tinha apenas o completo nada à sua frente. O lugar, seja lá onde fosse, era de uma brancura desconhecida e infinita. Não era a cândida brancura que acometia os terrenos de Hogwarts nos invernos mais rigorosos. Não era a brancura ofuscante criada pelo excesso de luz. Era apenas a ausência de tudo, exceto luz.

Com essa estranha consciência, Sirius testou seus outros sentidos. Tentou ouvir algo, ao menos um longínquo barulho, alguém se aproximando, alguém, ao menos, respirando... Mas, outra vez, nada. Não havia som algum a ser ouvido, assim como não havia forma ou contorno algum a ser visto. Era apenas o nada.

A confusão o preencheu. Que raios seria aquilo?! Tocou o próprio corpo com as mãos, mas também seu tato estava danificado. Sabia, ou tinha a forte impressão de, que estava apertando o antebraço esquerdo com a mão direita, mas não o sentia. Seu faro apurado, devido há tantos anos se transformando em cachorro, não foi capaz de captar algo, nem mesmo seu próprio cheiro tão característico. O lugar estava inquietantemente vazio.

Sem compreender exatamente como, tinha a consciência de que permanecia vestido e estava em pé, mas não era capaz de ver as roupas que vestia nem de sentir o chão sobre seus pés. Com grande sensação de impotência, ele compreendeu: tinha morrido. Seria a única explicação para toda esta estranheza...

Esperou. Alimentava a certeza de que logo algo iria acontecer. Morrer deveria ser "bom" ou "ruim" e não apenas este "nada" absurdo. Continuou esperando, mas sua situação parecia não se modificar. Nenhuma forma ou contorno, nada se destacava naquela brancura irritante, nem um mísero som se propagava naquele vazio. Ele começou a duvidar da própria existência, ao notar-se envolvido por tal excesso de inexistência.

Fechou os olhos, ou assim pensou ter feito. Era difícil ter certeza de alguma coisa. Enfim, compreendeu que, ao menos, ainda tinha olhos para fechar, ao perceber a brancura dar lugar à escuridão de suas pálpebras fechadas. Reabriu os olhos esperando rever a irritante e interminável brancura, mas se surpreendeu. Não estava mais sozinho.

Ele resolveu piscar mais algumas vezes, na tentativa de fazer sumir também aquela estranha figura à sua frente. Porém, quanto mais abria e fechava os olhos, mais nítida e inusitada tornava-se a criatura, com seus contornos diminutos e suas asas ágeis a bater. Resolveu, para o bem de sua supostamente ainda existente sanidade mental, ignorá-lo.

_ Olá, Sirius Black! – cumprimentou, com um sorriso divertido preenchendo o rosto redondo e alegre.

Sirius apenas estreitou os olhos, obrigando-se a reparar melhor na criatura que, atrevidamente, lhe dirigia a palavra. Se a idéia não lhe parecesse tão absurda, teria achado que era um dos presentes idiotas que costumava receber das garotas no Valentine's Day, nos tempos de Hogwarts. Pensando bem, era irritantemente semelhante a um bichinho de pelúcia que certa vez uma Ravenclaw lhe dera...

_ Seja bem vindo ao Além... – falou o animal, frente ao silêncio do moreno.

Sirius continuou ignorando-o. Não, verdade fosse dita, o ursinho que ganhara não era assim tão cabeçudo. A criatura à sua frente tinha um rosto extremamente redondo, olhos muito pequenos e um nariz menor ainda. Só percebeu que aquele bichinho tinha boca, quando a abriu para falar, pois os lábios eram apenas um risco, ainda menor do que os da McGonnagall quando se irritava com as brincadeiras dos Marauders e lhes dava sermões.

O ursinho que ganhara também não tinha um rabinho frenético e desproporcionalmente idiota como esse. Ainda por cima, com um pompom - muito mais idiota – na ponta. E também não tinha asinhas idiotas como essas. Sirius decidiu que nenhum dos presentes que ganhara era tão idiota quanto aquela criatura, nem mesmo o ursinho da garota Ravenclaw, cujo nome lhe fugia agora.

O moreno desviou o olhar desinteressado. Recusava-se a falar com um bichinho de pelúcia. Principalmente um tão _estúpido_. Logo apareceria algo digno e ele receberia as respostas que desejava. Era só esperar e continuar ignorando...

_ Vocês, favoritos de Láquesis, são sempre tão orgulhosos... – comentou placidamente o animal, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra, como se estivesse sentado numa poltrona invisível. – não lhe ensinaram a responder quando falam com você, Sirius Black? – inquiriu, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios minúsculos.

__ O que_ é você? – Sirius finalmente conseguiu perguntar, mal humorado, quando se deu conta que a criatura não desistira da conversa.

_ Pergunta errada, Sirius Black... – respondeu, enigmaticamente. A maneira como o bicho pronunciava o nome completo do moreno irritava-o ainda mais. – _Quem sou eu_ e _o que eu estou fazendo aqui_ são perguntas muito mais interessantes...

_ Vá pro inferno! – retrucou Sirius, aborrecido, cruzando os braços de maneira emburrada.

Sirius preferiria morrer a receber ordens de um "serzinho" como aquele. Com irritação, deu-se conta que não tinha mais essa opção: se sua intuição estivesse certa, já estava morto.

_ Eu morri?! – Sirius perguntou com tanta grosseria e incredulidade que fez o animal rir, satisfeito.

_ É claro que sim! – respondeu, executando uma graciosa acrobacia aérea que Sirius considerou idiota e desnecessária, para sair da posição em que estava e voltar a voar na altura dos olhos do moreno.

_ A-aquele véu... – lembrou-se o moreno, subitamente, como se a memória fizesse parte de uma época distante.

_ Sim, foi ele que trouxe você para cá... – confirmou.

_ Então eu posso voltar por ele! – exclamou, confiante, olhando em volta como se procurasse o Arco do Véu em algum lugar por ali.

_ Hmmm, eu acho que não... – zombou, sorrindo enigmático.

_ Por que não?! Eu quero voltar! _Eu preciso voltar!_ – exclamou Sirius, exasperado.

_ Sem chances... – retrucou, rapidamente.

_ Como assim "sem chances"?! Afinal, quem é você e o que é que nós estamos fazendo aqui?!

_ Até que enfim as perguntas certas... – falou o animal, agitando as asas freneticamente para manter-se à frente do rosto de Sirius. – Uma pena que, na verdade, elas não sejam tão simples assim... Tente pensar em milênios multiplicados por eras infinitas e descobrirá a quanto o tempo que eu existo. O elemento mais perpétuo e significativo de toda a existência...² – começou a explicar, mas frente ao visível desinteresse de Sirius, ele mudou de tática. – Tenho muitos nomes, sabe? Pode me chamar de Kerberus3 ou apenas de Kero...

_ Que tal se eu chamasse você de "bichinho-de-pelúcia-idiota"? – zombou o moreno.

_ Não acho que seja adequado... – replicou, um brilho estranho preenchendo seus olhinhos negros.

_ Eu acho... Me diga como voltar! – exigiu Sirius.

_ Você não vai voltar... – replicou Kerberus, ainda sorrindo.

_ Só me diga onde eu acho o véu e como eu faço para voltar por ele... – rosnou Sirius, cada vez mais irritado. Estava precisando de muito autocontrole para não chacoalhar aquela coisinha irritante e insignificante e arrancar dele as respostas que queria.

_ Eu já disse: você não vai voltar. – havia um tom diferente na voz dele, uma certeza que Sirius achou difícil acreditar que estava presente na voz de um ser tão pequeno. – E, se eu digo que você não vai voltar, então você não vai...

Sirius riu, aquele seu riso que parecia um latido. Olhou incrédulo e desafiante para Kero.

__ Você_vai me impedir? – retrucou o moreno, sarcástico.

_ Só se você me obrigar, mas eu não gosto de resolver as coisas assim... – respondeu Kero, de maneira tão simples e singela que faria qualquer garota como Ginny ou Hermione querer apertar o bichinho nos braços.

_ Olha aqui, Ker-qualquer-coisa... – começou Sirius.

_ Você pode me chamar de Morte também, caso seja mais fácil para fazê-lo compreender a sua situação... – concedeu Kerberus de maneira ainda mais fofa, que fez Sirius reprimir uma careta.

_ Você não é a Morte! – exclamou, indignado.

_ Sou, sim! – confirmou Kero, sorrindo feliz e batendo as asas, meigamente.

_ Não! Você é, _no máximo_, o bichinho de pelúcia muito _idiota_ da filha da Morte! – retrucou.

_ Ah, Láquesis, por que os seus são sempre os mais difíceis? – suspirou Kero, fazendo uma nota mental de reclamar com a Moira sobre a quantidade de teimosia que ela dava a seus favoritos. – Ok, Sirius Black, foi você quem pediu por isso...

Com um estalo, a pequena criatura sumiu no ar. Uma fração de segundos depois, em seu lugar uma outra criatura apareceu. Sirius precisou piscar mais algumas vezes para assimilar a drástica mudança. Bem à sua frente se encontrava uma criatura enorme, majestosa e alada. Ainda atônito, Sirius percebeu que, na forma, o novo ser lembrava muito um imenso tigre, mas não tinha as listras características. Poderia ser um leão, mas não tinha juba. Talvez fosse _uma leoa_, então...

_ Ainda não me acha digno de sua atenção, Sirius Black? – perguntou Kerberus, abrindo, imponente, as asas enormes.

Aquela voz grave e forte fez Sirius ter certeza de a criatura, seja lá o que fosse, era "macho". A segunda constatação foi que a idéia de "obrigá-lo" a dizer o caminho de volta pareceu ligeiramente mais distante. Sirius era um Gryffindor e, portanto, corajoso, mas não era estúpido. Seria mais sensato tentar conversar.

_ Ok, vamos começar de novo... – arriscou Sirius, demonstrando um pouco mais de respeito. – Você não entende... _Eu preciso voltar!_ Eu estava numa luta importante, eu deixei alguém para trás... – explicou, tentando ignorar o aperto em seu estomago ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido a Harry enquanto o garoto corria em sua direção.

_ Estágio 3: Pechinchar...4 – comentou Kerberus, revirando os olhos. – vocês mortais estão sempre envolvidos em "coisas importantes", estão sempre "deixando alguém"...

_ É diferente! – insistiu Sirius, tendo pela primeira vez a consciência de que muito tempo poderia ter se passado desde que ele atravessara o véu. - É uma batalha importante, estávamos lutando contra Voldemort!

_ A luta acabou... – falou Kero, com uma simplicidade fez o sangue de Sirius ferver, irritado.

_ A LUTA NÃO ACABOU! – bradou, desesperado. Cada segundo que passava aumentava seu desespero: Harry poderia estar em perigo...

_ Acabou para você. – concluiu, sem parecer notar a alteração do moreno. – Entenda: em toda batalha, existem baixas dos dois lados. Existem pessoas que nada têm a ver com esta guerra e, ainda sim, também estão morrendo neste exato momento...

_ Então vá cuidar dos Death Eaters mortos e me faça voltar! Vá atrás de todas essas pessoas que estão morrendo e... – exasperou-se.

_ Ah, mas eu estou lá! – riu-se, como se Sirius tivesse dito algo muito óbvio e divertido. – A Morte é a única coisa inevitável da vida, Sirius Black... – fingiu filosofar, ainda rindo.

A consciência de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma piada para o outro não ajudou Sirius a se controlar.

_ Harry! Ela precisa de mim! – tentou o moreno, verdadeiramente desesperado.

_ Harry Potter também precisava dos pais, mas isso não me impediu de levá-los... – respondeu Kerberus, serenamente. "Embora James Potter também não tenha facilitado as coisas...", completou apenas mentalmente. "Só espero que o próximo Marauder dê menos trabalho..."

_ Harry precisa de mim, _agora!_ – insistiu. Cada precioso segundo fazia o aperto em seu estômago aumentar.

_ Ele precisou de você nos 12 anos em que você ficou em Azkaban, mas O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se saiu bem, apesar disso... – provocou Kero. A teimosia de Sirius estava quase acabando com sua paciência milenar. – Pense bem, você morreu em batalha, defendendo seu afilhado e a causa pela qual lutava... – continuou, voltando a controlar-se. Sabia que tinha mais chances se convencesse Sirius pacificamente.

_ E-eu... – faltavam-lhe palavras para argumentar, mas sabia que não podia simplesmente abandonar Harry e os outros membros da Ordem.

_ Se pesarmos bem... – completou, fingindo não notar a tentativa de interrupção do moreno. – você vai concordar comigo que é uma morte muito mais digna do que você merecia pela vida que você levou. Aliás...

_ E o que acontece se eu me recusar a "seguir em frente"? Se eu me recusar a morrer? – desafiou Sirius, confiante.

_ Você já está morto, Sirius Black. – corrigiu-o, brandamente. Seus olhos exprimiam um divertimento contido. – O que estamos discutindo aqui é o destino de sua alma. A parte da vida que realmente interessa: a vida eterna.

_ Não estou interessado, obrigado... – desdenhou o moreno.

_ Eu não posso te obrigar a nada... – falou Kerberus, dando a Sirius a impressão de que a criatura articulara bem demais cada uma das sílabas, fazendo os muitos dentes afiados ficarem mais à mostra do que o normal, mas o moreno não se intimidou. – Mas se você se recusar a me obedecer, vai ficar aqui para sempre... – indicou o amplo vazio que tanto inquietara a Sirius.

_ Ótimo! Para um Black, tanto branco vai ser uma ótima mudança de perspectiva... – retrucou, insolente.

_ Pode não parecer tão ruim agora... – cedeu Kero, sorrindo paciente, como um adulto que tenta convencer uma criança birrenta. – mas em breve esse nada vai começar a irritá-lo. – explicou, a sinceridade em sua voz irritando Sirius cada vez mais. – Em pouco tempo você vai enlouquecer e perder todas as lembranças ou então, se preferir, pode virar um fantasma e viver apenas delas. Agarrado inutilmente a memórias e recordações, sem poder revivê-las, amargurado...

_ Não me parece tão ruim assim... – mentiu, a idéia de tornar-se um fantasma era impensável. – sempre quis saber a sensação de atravessar as paredes!

_ Uma pena, então, que você não tenha morrido nos arredores de Hogwarts. Com sorte você poderia ter ficado como ajudante de Nearly-Headless-Nick – retrucou Kero, usando a ironia para contra-atacar. – Mas, tendo morrido no Ministério, dentro da Câmara da Morte, tudo o que lhe resta é este "nada" onde nos encontramos agora...

Sirius refletiu chocado. A consciência da morte e a perspectiva de permanecer preso naquele "nada" eram assustadoras demais, até para ele, um Gryffindor tão corajoso. Aquele imenso desconhecido apertava-lhe ainda mais a boca do estômago e parecia limitar o funcionamento de seus pulmões, ainda que, teoricamente, eles já não funcionassem mais.

_ Então acabou mesmo? – murmurou, ainda sem se convencer. – O que vai acontecer agora?

_ Qual seria a graça se eu revelasse o final da piada? – retrucou Kerberus, apreciando, pela primeira vez a falta de reação de Sirius. – E além do mais, quem disse que a piada já chegou ao final? – sorriu, enigmático.

_ Como assim? – perguntou, prontamente. Aquele sorriso não lhe pareceu anunciar boa coisa.

_ Só vêm para esse... vamos chamar de "limbo"... aqueles que não estão prontos para partir... – explicou Kero.

_ "Aqueles que não estão prontos"? – protestou Sirius. – Eu sabia! Eu não deveria estar aqui! Me manda de volta! Eu preciso voltar! – exigiu, berrando.

_ Você é surdo, rapaz?! – rosnou Kerberus, sua paciência por um fio. Cansava bancar o papel de "Morte-boazinha-e-compreensiva". Por que é que esses humanos gostavam tanto de complicar?! – Você não pode voltar! - repetiu, firme e convictamente. - Mas antes de seguir em frente, tem que merecer...

_ "Merecer"? – indignou-se o moreno. – E todo aquele blábláblá sobre uma morte digna?

_ Estou começando a achar que seu problema não é surdez, e sim burrice... – replicou Kero, revirando os olhos, irônico. – Embora tenha lutado no lado que considerava certo, você fez muita coisa errada e tem uma dívida enorme que precisa sanar antes de receber o merecido descanso eterno...

_ E o que é que eu tenho que fazer para "sanar essa dívida"? – perguntou, brusco. Gostava cada vez menos dessa história toda. Por que é que não podia só morrer e pronto?! – Suponho que não haja uma moeda de troca para almas...

_ É claro que existe! – corrigiu-o mais uma vez Kero, o que aumentou a irritação do moreno. – Mas o que é esperado de você está muito além do que qualquer ouro ou moeda poderia comprar. E então, você está disposto?

_ Como se eu _realmente_ tivesse escolha... – respondeu, emburrado.

Antes que Sirius terminasse a última frase, o nada havia sumido.

**Notas:**

2- "Explicação" adaptada do filme "ENCONTRO MARCADO" (Meet Joe Black), na cena entre Brad Pitt (a Morte) e Anthony Holpkins (Bill Parrish) na biblioteca. perfect!

3- Kerberus, apelidado carinhosamente de "Kero", é uma espécie de guardião presente no Anime Sakura Card Captor. Ele geralmente assume a forma de um bichinho de pelúcia laranja com asas brancas, para despistar os amigos de Sakura de seu segredo, mas sua forma original é uma imponente mistura de tigre e leão com asas. Por sua tarefa de guardião, é bastante crítico e, quase sempre, abusa do sarcasmo e da ironia.

4- Adaptado da Season Premiere, _"In My Time of Dying"_, da 2ª Temporada do Seriado SUPERNATURAL, cena entre Jensen Ackles (Dean) e Lindsey McKeon (Tessa-Morte) 2perfect


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Caronte**

Antes que Sirius terminasse a última frase, o nada havia sumido. Em seu lugar, agora, uma estranha paisagem se desenhava. O moreno nunca tinha estado dentro de um vulcão, mas, se precisasse descrever como imaginava ser o interior de um, então seria o que estava diante de seus olhos naquele momento. O chão estendia-se, rochoso e irregular, abaixo de seus pés num declive acentuado. Por todos os lados, imensas rachaduras liberavam o que parecia ser um forte vapor metálico de aparência muito quente e perigosa. Em alguns pontos, a própria rocha parecia incandescente e instável, da qual escorria uma espécie de magma, porém, vermelho como sangue.

_ O-onde estamos? – murmurou Sirius mais para si mesmo, ainda tentando capturar toda imensidão do novo panorama.

_ Onde você acha? – perguntou Kerberus, sarcástico. – Aposto que, com sua inteligência excepcional, você é capaz de adivinhar que aqui não é o Paraíso, então...

__ Isto_ é o inferno?! – exasperou-se o moreno.

_ Uma minúscula parte dele... – Kero deliciou-se com o espanto de Sirius. Ele não podia negar que era divertido ver alguém tão arrogante sentir-se tão impotente. – É mais o Hall de Entrada do Inferno, para falar a verdade... – provocou, maldoso.

_ Você está se divertindo demais com isso para o meu gosto... – rosnou Sirius, ainda tentando apreender toda a imensidão à vista. – E por que você me trouxe aqui? Desistiu de "salvar a minha alma" e resolveu me jogar direto no inferno?! Literalmente! – protestou.

_ É claro que não... – debochou Kero, revirando os olhos. – você nem entrou no verdadeiro Inferno ainda...

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Sirius. Instintivamente, ele desejou que James e Lily não tivessem passado por isso quando morreram. Com certeza, Lily teria passado vergonha se James desmaiasse – como o veado que era – na frente da Morte... Como sempre, um sorriso torto e saudoso apareceu ao pensar nos amigos. E, principalmente, por debochar de Prongs. Mas, também como sempre, o sorriso foi logo seguido pelo forte aperto na boca do estômago que sentia todas as vezes que pensavam nos amigos _mortos_.

Mortos. Assim como ele próprio. Um estalo de felicidade e esperança preencheu seu coração. Se ele conseguisse realizar o que quer que esse tal Kerberus – recusava-se a chamá-lo de "Morte" conscientemente – estivesse propondo, será que finalmente se encontraria com James e sua esposa? Se conseguisse o "merecido descanso em paz", poderia rever seu inseparável amigo Prongs e a doce Lily? Se não havia mesmo volta, e pelo jeito realmente não havia, então, essa era mesmo a melhor coisa em que ele poderia pensar...

_ O seu caminho ainda é longo, Sirius Black... – Kero interrompeu o fluxo de pensamentos do moreno, sua voz profunda ecoando na imensidão da paisagem à frente deles. – mas, sim. Ao final da sua jornada _e se_ você tiver êxito nela, você reencontrará seus amigos...

_ Mesmo? – havia um tom de esperança tão irrefreável na voz de Sirius que quase amoleceu Kero. Apesar de tudo, amizade e lealdade eram virtudes que ele admirava muito nos seres humanos.

_ Sim. Você pode até encontrar mais do que espera... – acrescentou, enigmático. – E fique despreocupado: os Potter não vieram para cá. Ambos tiveram vidas e mortes dignas o suficiente para poupá-los da pequena odisséia que o espera. Embora eu realmente achasse que seria engraçado ver um homem como James desmaiar...

O animal soltou um som que poderia ser vagamente tomado por uma risada, caso não se assemelhasse tanto a um rosnado profundo. Foi então que Sirius deu-se conta que Kerberus era capaz de ler, ou de ouvir, seus pensamentos, pois tinha certeza absoluta de não ter sequer pronunciado o nome de James.

_ Não é o que _eu_ sou capaz de fazer que realmente interessa aqui, Sirius Black... – alertou Kerberus, respondendo a dúvida que esteve apenas em nos pensamentos do moreno. – você deve seguir em frente o mais rápido possível e consertar o único erro que os anos de Azkaban não redimiram.

_ Que seria? – testou Sirius, já prevendo a resposta evasiva.

_ Você vai saber quando chegar lá... Sua alma está tão prejudicada porque os seus piores erros acabaram repercutindo drasticamente sobre a vida de outras pessoas. E, antes que você se martirize por isso, eu não estou falando apenas da traição do segredo dos Potter. Você precisa compensar uma falta ainda anterior a esta...

_ E você não vai mesmo me dizer qual foi, certo? – ironizou Sirius, frustrado.

_ Você sabe que não. – confirmou Kero, sem esconder um sorriso irritante.

_ E nem pretende me dizer o que eu devo fazer para sair daqui? – continuou, controlando-se para não perder a paciência. Embora sem muito sucesso já que a cada resposta evasiva, Sirius sentia-se mais frustrado e impotente. Sentimentos que ele definitivamente não apreciava.

_ Bom, _eu_ não tenho pressa. – retrucou, simplesmente. – Primeiro porque não é a minha alma que está em jogo. E segundo por eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, literalmente... – riu da própria piada infame, irritando ainda mais Sirius. – Como o interesse é seu, eu só estava esperando você perguntar...

_ Então, me diga logo! – exasperou-se. Kero apenas sorriu, calmamente.

_ Você terá que descobrir que falta é essa, Sirius. E vai ter que consertá-la. Para isso, só vai precisar passar por _alguns_ obstáculos. Quanto mais rápido você chegar ao fim, mais rápido vocês terão o descanso que merecem...

_ "Vocês" quem? – perguntou, surpreso. A leve idéia de que mais alguém estava passando por aquilo não o agradava nenhum pouco.

_ Já disse que nada teria graça se eu lhe contasse o final da piada, Sirius Black... – Kero respondeu, esquivando-se da pergunta e sorrindo presunçoso – mas seria bom você se apressar, agora que sabe que existe mais alguém aqui e que precisa de sua ajuda...

_ O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou, ainda indeciso.

_ Seguir em frente é a primeira coisa a ser feita, mas você terá que descobrir sozinho o que são e como vencer os desafios do caminho...

_ Qual o seu problema em responder perguntas de maneira clara e objetiva? – reclamou o moreno.

_ E perder a oportunidade de ver a sua frustração? Eu acho que não... – novamente aquele ruído, uma risada que mais parecia um rosnado – Não é todo o dia que alguém tão orgulhoso e arrogante como você se encontra numa situação dessas. É preciso aproveitar o momento... – debochou, rindo novamente.

_ Quem faz as regras por aqui tem um senso de humor bem problemático... – retrucou Sirius.

_ Era exatamente isso que muitas pessoas pensavam de você, mas isso não o impedia de se divertir às custas delas... – lembrou Kero, mordaz.

_ É, ok, já entendi o recado! – concordou, praguejando baixo enquanto olhava, ainda indeciso, para a estranha paisagem a sua frente.

_ Mais alguma pergunta ou comentário que deseje fazer? – instigou Kero.

_ Nada que você já não tenha lido na minha mente... – zombou Sirius, irritado pela sensação de impotência e indecisão que o controlava.

_ Então, _boa sorte!_ – desejou a Morte e, com um leve estalido, desapareceu.

_ EI! – chamou Sirius. Kerberus com certeza não era a melhor companhia possível, mas ficar sozinho não parecia nada bom. – Grrr... Ótimo! – rosnou, exasperado.

A paisagem a frente dele continuava ameaçadora. O chão parecia cada vez menos sólido e firme, exalando cada vez mais aquele estranho magma cor de sangue e vapores metálicos. Fixando seus olhos atentos num ponto muito abaixo, Sirius distinguiu uma borda escura que se destacava nitidamente do solo rochoso e irregular que preenchia todo o espaço que seus olhos podiam alcançar.

Contudo, não foi capaz de saber o que poderia ser exatamente. Dessa forma, resolveu que a melhor - aliás, a única! – coisa a fazer era descer até lá e verificar. Talvez fosse uma fenda na qual a tal pessoa perdida estivesse presa e tudo o que ele teria que fazer seria ir até lá e puxá-la de volta, para que os dois pudessem sair dali o mais rápido possível. Nada que ele não fosse conseguir dar conta, Sirius se convenceu.

Nada podia ser tão difícil assim. Com certeza, Kerberus só havia dito aquilo tudo para tentar confundi-lo e fazer a situação parecer muito pior do que realmente era. E ele mal podia esperar para ver aquele focinho idiota ser obrigado a levá-lo embora daquele lugar horrível depois de que ele resgatasse quem quer que fosse "o" - ou "a" - idiota que estava preso na fenda abaixo.

Com a convicção gerada por esses pensamentos, Sirius finalmente começou a se mover, descendo apressadamente pelos irregulares degraus de pedra semi-incandescente. Uma vez em movimento, e num declive tão acentuado, Sirius começou a ganhar uma velocidade inesperada. Nem que quisesse ele conseguiria parar, pois a inércia obrigava-o a continuar se movendo e cada vez mais rápido e descontrolado.

As rachaduras abaixo de seus pés ampliavam-se devido ao peso de seu corpo, e Sirius se deu conta de que era uma sorte ele estar tão rápido, pois poderia ser facilmente tragado para o interior de um dos pequenos abismos que se abriam no caminho atrás de si. Mas se, por esse lado a velocidade era boa – uma vez que o impedia de ser tragado para dentro de uma daquelas perigosas rachaduras –, ela também o fazia avançar de maneira totalmente descontrolada, numa rapidez quase alucinante, esquivando-se a esmo de rochas soltas e pequenos escorrimentos de magma incandescente.

A descida continuou ficando cada vez mais alucinada, até que as pernas de Sirius não conseguiram mais acompanhar. Depois de um forte tropeço, ele se desequilibrou e acabou caindo. A velocidade em que ele estava e o declive acentuado do terreno não o permitiram parar, fazendo-o começar a rolar pelo chão, ainda mais descontroladamente, ladeira abaixo. Cortes e arranhões logo surgiam por todo o seu corpo, a cada vez que seus braços tentavam proteger a cabeça de um impacto maior ou suas pernas tentavam, inutilmente, parar.

Os degraus de pedra ficavam cada vez mais altos e os impactos das quedas ininterruptas de Sirius eram cada vez mais perigosos. Depois de longos e dolorosos minutos, ele finalmente parou, esparramado, numa parte mais plana do terreno. Com dificuldade, ele se levantou, cambaleando devido à tontura provocada pelo rolamento. Ainda zonzo, ele olhou a volta e percebeu estar num plano muito mais baixo do que onde estava anteriormente.

Até mesmo ar estava diferente. Ali parecia ser mais difícil de respirar ainda que, teoricamente, ele já não precisasse mais fazê-lo. Ou talvez fosse apenas conseqüência da queda e dos sucessivos impactos de pedras soltas contra o seu corpo durante a descida, ele não saberia dizer. Só o que sabia era que havia chegado à borda escura que, do ponto alto em que estava, ele imaginou ser uma fenda.

Mas instantaneamente ele percebeu que a linha longa e escura que ele distinguira lá de cima definitivamente não era uma fenda, e sim um rio. Escuro e longo, estendendo-se para além de onde os olhos de Sirius conseguiam divisar. As águas pareciam calmas, como se onduladas apenas por uma brisa leve, mas que Sirius sabia não existir, pois o local tinha um calor ainda mais sufocante.

Espanando inutilmente o pó das roupas, Sirius olhou mais atentamente para rio. Era comprido o suficiente para Sirius não conseguir ver de onde vinha ou para onde ia, mas não era tão largo a ponto de impedi-lo ver a outra margem. Aparentemente, o outro lado do rio parecia ser bem diferente do lado em que ele estava, ao invés dos diferentes níveis como uma escada rochosa, havia apenas uma parede de aparência infinitamente alta e sólida. Apenas uma pequena claridade destacava-se num ponto indistinto daquela imensidão rochosa, como uma estranha abertura.

Com um forte sentimento de frustração, Sirius concluiu que talvez a pessoa que ele deveria resgatar não estivesse simplesmente presa numa fenda, afinal. E para "seguir em frente" ele obviamente deveria atravessar aquele rio. Apesar do calor intenso, a água não parecia nem um pouco convidativa e nadar definitivamente não estava em seus planos. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo mais a respeito, uma figura estranha destacou-se no seu campo de visão.

Da margem o oposta do rio, um minúsculo ponto movimentava-se lentamente em direção a Sirius. A margem oposta com certeza estava mais longe do que ele imaginava, pois até então não havia notado a movimentação do que parecia ser uma pequena embarcação que se aproximava timidamente. Aos poucos, Sirius foi capaz de visualizar um barco a remo de madeira. A proximidade permitiu que Sirius visse que era muito antigo e maltratado. A madeira parecia carcomida e apodrecida em vários lugares dando uma aparência nada segura.

A pessoa que o conduzia parecia ser tão velha que Sirius não saberia adivinhar sua idade nem que esta fosse a "pergunta de um milhão de galeões". Não que um milhão de galeões valesse alguma coisa naquele lugar, é claro. O homem, apesar de permanecer em pé, vinha curvado e encolhido sobre o remo lateral, vestindo uma túnica de tecido grosseiro que lembrava ligeiramente os sacos usados por elfos domésticos.

Mais algum tempo e ele estava próximo o suficiente para que Sirius visse seu rosto, emoldurado por um emaranhado de cabelos brancos. Os olhos eram pequenos, claros e úmidos, posicionados tão fundos dentro das órbitas cobertas de rugas que pareciam prestes a perder-se dentro das dobras de pele acinzentada; a boca não passava de um risco, como um talho torto e mal feito na madeira, completava o semblante triste e cansado.

_ Bem-vindo ao Aqueronte5... – saudou o velho, quando o barco chegou à margem em que Sirius estava. – Eu sou Caronte5, seu barqueiro... – apresentou-se.

Por alguns segundos, Sirius havia imaginado se não seria aquele homem a pessoa a quem ele deveria ajudar, o que teria sido ainda mais fácil do que resgatar alguém de uma fenda, já que o homem tinha simplesmente vindo em sua direção. Mas, pela apresentação, ficou bastante óbvio que não era nada assim, fazendo a impaciência e a frustração do moreno aumentarem.

_ Eu sou Sirius Black e preciso "seguir em frente"... – retrucou o moreno, impaciente.

_ Certamente... – concordou o barqueiro, tirando a pequena trouxa de pano do cinto e estendendo-a diante do moreno.

Ambos permaneceram parados, de frente um para o outro, esperando. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que Sirius entendesse tal gesto. De fato, Caronte precisou sacudir a trouxa, fazendo sair de lá de dentro o som de moedas retinindo umas nas outras, para que ele compreendesse que o barqueiro esperava "pagamento adiantado" pelo transporte.

E, embora tivesse total consciência de que todos os galeões deixados pela herança de seu tio Alphard estavam seguramente guardados no Gringotts Bank – totalmente indisponível para saques _póstumos –,_Sirius revirou os bolsos, tentando, inutilmente, encontrar dentro deles alguma moeda perdida. Convencido de que não tinha um único knut – quanto mais um sickle ou um galleon! – consigo, Sirius olhou novamente para o barqueiro, tentando forçar o seu cérebro a arranjar uma desculpa.

_ Hm... será que eu posso pagar depois da travessia? – tentou, sem tirar as mãos vazias dos bolsos, para que elas não o denunciassem.

_ Não. – o barqueiro respondeu de maneira seca, mas não necessariamente ríspida. – Pagamento sempre adiantado.- avisou com uma voz monótona.

_ E se eu pagar adiantado e você sumir com o meu dinheiro? – tentou argumentar Sirius, inutilmente. Seu cérebro parecia não estar funcionando direito devido à pressão. Ou talvez tivesse sido a queda. Ou mesmo toda aquela coisa de morte, ele não saberia dizer...

_ E para onde eu fugiria? – indagou o barqueiro, irônico. – Você não acha que se eu tivesse a possibilidade de sair daqui, eu já não teria feito isso muito antes? – retrucou, amargo, abandonando a monotonia e começando a elevar a voz, irritado. – Eu faço esse trabalho desde o maldito instante em que o primeiro de vocês, mortais idiotas, começou a existir...

_ Ok, Ok... – interrompeu Sirius, percebendo que o homem não pararia de reclamar tão cedo. – Já entendi que você não é o que podemos chamar de "realizado profissionalmente", mas eu preciso mesmo seguir em frente. E, como eu morri, caso você não tenha percebido, não tenho nada com que possa pagar a travessia...

_ Sem dinheiro, sem passagem. – reforçou.

_ Não, você não está entendendo... Eu _preciso_ passar para o outro lado, tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer... – ele tentou explicar, em vão.

_ Sem dinheiro, sem passagem. – insistiu, voltando a mesma monotonia inicial.

_ EU... PRECISO... PASSAR! – rosnou, num claro tom de ameaça.

_ Ah, é? – questionou, transbordando de ironia. – E o que você vai fazer se eu não levar você? Me bater? Me _matar_? – zombou, rindo da própria piada. – Vocês mortais são mesmo muito esquisitos. Demoram tanto para entender que "acabou". Juro que se eu ouvir mais um "você tem idéia de com quem você está falando?", eu me jogo na água...

_ Eu não estou sendo arrogante ou orgulhoso... – Sirius argumentou, impaciente. - O que eu tenho de fazer é salvar uma outra pessoa...

_ Como se eu me importasse. – Caronte revirou os olhos, zombando. – Volte de onde veio e consiga uma moeda para o pagamento, ou nada feito...

_ "Você não acha que se eu tivesse a possibilidade de sair daqui, eu já não teria feito isso muito antes?" – repetiu, sarcástico, fazendo o velho, exprimir uma careta que lhe enrugou, se é que era possível, ainda mais o rosto.

Inesperadamente, o velho começou a rir, divertindo-se com a frustração de Sirius. De tempos em tempos, sempre aparecia alguém que o fazia despertar do torpor monótono de milhares de anos fazendo a mesma coisa por causa da relutância em aceitar as regras. Mas nenhum deles o havia ganhado na conversa, e nunca iria.

_ São as regras. – explicou o barqueiro, quando parou de rir. – O barco simplesmente não aceita levar dois passageiros se o pedágio não for pago. Eu não poderia levá-lo nem mesmo que quisesse...

Do nada, outro vulto se materializou ao lado deles. Sirius olhou para o lado e viu uma senhora muito idosa, tão enrugada e curvada que ele considerou que ela quase poderia ser uma versão feminina do próprio Caronte. De aparência muito frágil, ela vinha apoiada numa grossa bengala de madeira e trazia uma pequena bolsa, presa embaixo do braço. Aparentemente confusa com a chegada abrupta num lugar desconhecido tão estranho, ela olhou de Sirius para o barqueiro, tentando entender a situação.

_ Bem-vindo ao Aqueronte... – tornou a saudar o velho, ignorando totalmente a presença de Sirius. – Eu sou Caronte, seu barqueiro... – ele se apresentou para a senhora, estendendo a trouxa de pano com moedas em direção a ela.

A mulher, que até então olhava atentamente para Sirius, provavelmente estranhando a presença dele ali, voltou a olhar para o barqueiro. Ao escutar o tilintar das moedas dentro da trouxa, a velha entendeu o gesto. Com certa dificuldade, que Sirius atribuiu à idade, ela tirou a pequena bolsa debaixo do braço e abriu. De lá de dentro, tirou um porta-níquel de pano florido e bordado de miçangas que combinavam – de maneira feia e brega – com a estampa da bolsa.

Ainda olhando de lado para Sirius de maneira estranha, a senhora remexeu o pequeno porta-níquel, procurando por uma moeda para pagar a travessia. Por um breve momento, o moreno cogitou tomar a moeda da velha e pagar a própria travessia com ela, mas desistiu ao lembrar que estava no Inferno e que roubar uma velha e indefesa senhora não o ajudaria a redimir-se e, provavelmente, só pioraria a sua situação.

A idosa parecia pensar a mesma coisa, pois continuava a lançar olhares de esgueira para Sirius, enquanto procurava pelo dinheiro. Depois de revirar muitos bolsos e compartimentos da bolsa, a velha finalmente achou uma moeda – grande e prateada, cuja nacionalidade Sirius não reconheceu – num bolso interno do casaquinho de lã puído que usava como xale. Quando fez menção de entregá-la ao barqueiro, parou no meio da ação, virando-se novamente para Sirius.

_ Você também é barqueiro aqui? – perguntou, num tom de voz que Sirius achou ser inocente e maternal. – Acho que você poderia pilotar o barco melhor que ele, seus braços parecem ser mais confiáveis do que os dele... – especulou, espreitando os olhos para tentar ver mais do que a capa de Sirius permitia do corpo do moreno.

_ Er... não... – respondeu, surpreso, vendo a careta do barqueiro acentuar-se ainda mais diante daquela suposição. – Sou passageiro também, mas não tenho dinheiro para pagar a travessia...

_ Ah, mas que pena! – exclamou, olhando cada vez mais intensamente para Sirius, ignorando a presença de Caronte. – Se eu tivesse uma moeda extra, pagaria para você poder _vir comigo_...

_ Hã... o-obrigado... eu acho... – respondeu, desconcertado com o olhar da velha que agora Sirius finalmente percebera não ter nada de "inocente" e nem "maternal".

_ A senhora vai embarcar ou não?! – interrompeu Caronte, irritado.

_ Seu barqueiro, – chamou ela, voltando, a contragosto, sua atenção para o velho. – Será que não existe uma maneira de ajudar este belo rapaz? Não podemos deixá-lo aqui, sozinho... Seria um _desperdício_...– continuou, ainda lançando olhares furtivos em direção a Sirius, que o deixaram ainda mais surpreso e fazendo o imaginar os motivos pelos quais aquela mulher tinha ido parar no Inferno.

_ Não há! – respondeu Caronte, rispidamente. – O barco só leva duas pessoas de cada vez e uma delas tem de fazer o pagamento pela travessia...

_ Só "duas pessoas"? – Sirius repetiu, com uma súbita idéia surgindo.

_ Só duas pessoas! Um condutor e um passageiro _pagante_! – insistiu o barqueiro.

_ Então não há nada que impeça de você levar um cachorro, há? – perguntou, triunfante.

E, sem esperar pela resposta de Caronte, Sirius transformou-se um enorme cachorro preto.

**Notas:**

5- Aqueronte - http(dois pontos)/pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org/wiki/Aqueronte

5- Caronte - http(dois pontos)/pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org/wiki/Caronte


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: Cerberus**

E, sem esperar pela resposta de Caronte, Sirius transformou-se um enorme cachorro preto. O barqueiro e a velha olharam espantados para o enorme animal a frente deles. Obviamente, o outro não esperava por aquilo e a tentativa de Sirius de trapaceá-lo só o irritou ainda mais. A velha, por outro lado, achou a transformação uma demonstração maravilhosa, mostrando-se ainda mais interessada.

_ Ah! Eu sempre quis um animal de estimação... – a velha suspirou, olhando cobiçosa para o cão. – Melhor ainda se você conseguir voltar àquela sua forma humana esplêndida... – completou, piscando marotamente em direção ao animagus.

Sirius preferiu ignorar a "cantada" e deu dois passos em direção ao barco. Fez menção de embarcar, mas foi barrado por Caronte que tentou enxotá-lo com o remo. O barqueiro encarou Sirius, seus olhos faiscando de raiva pela tentativa de enganá-lo, e ergueu o remo, ameaçador. Sirius não pareceu se incomodar com a raiva do condutor e fez mais uma tentativa de entrar no barco, dando mais uns passos à frente, fazendo a velha sorrir satisfeita com sua ousadia.

Porém o barqueiro, que não estava para brincadeiras e não ia aceitar o desrespeito de Sirius, barrou-o novamente, empunhando o remo como um bastão pronto para o ataque e olhando de maneira ainda mais ameaçadora para o cão. Sirius sentiu o perigo, mas não era de seu feitio acovardar-se. Fez mais um movimento rápido para a esquerda, tentando confundir Caronte e subir pela lateral do barco. Mas o homem estava atento e Sirius precisou se afastar ainda mais rápido para evitar a pancada que o teria acertado quando o barqueiro rebateu o remo em sua direção, errando por muito pouco.

_ Você não vai embarcar! – berrou furioso, ignorando a velhinha que reclamava ao seu lado por ele quase ter acertado Sirius.

Sirius, que se afastara um pouco do barco para evitar ser nocauteado pelo remo do barqueiro, rosnava irritado. Os pêlos de suas costas estavam todos eriçados, reforçando ainda mais a sua aparência feroz. Caronte, que existia há milênios incontáveis, não se intimidou. Ergueu novamente o remo, numa atitude que claramente dizia: "não se aproxime!". Sirius sempre fora teimoso e ousado e não seria agora que um velho caquético e retravado que o impediria de fazer o que queria – ou melhor, precisava – fazer.

Ele fez mais uma investida, agora pela direita, e desviou-se de outra rebatida do remo com o qual Caronte tentou acertá-lo. Mas, dessa vez, Sirius não apenas esquivou-se do remo, mas abocanhou sua ponta, puxando-o com força. O barqueiro, pego de surpresa pela resposta do cachorro, começou a sacudir o remo, tentando, a todo custo, fazer Sirius soltá-lo. O cão, por sua vez, rosnava feroz com os dentes cravados na madeira do remo, tentando tirar o remo de Caronte.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos nessa luta, até que Sirius conseguiu fazer as mãos velhas e tortas do barqueiro soltarem o remo. Como um cachorro que acabou de ganhar um osso novo de presente, Sirius sentou-se nas patas traseiras a uma boa distância do barco, balançando o rabo com satisfação e olhando desafiante para Caronte.

O barqueiro, teimoso e arrogante como todo velho ranzinza, não tolerava desobediência e decidiu que aquele cachorro tinha ido longe demais. Com dificuldade, devido ao tempo incalculável desde que pisara em terra firme, ele desceu do barco para tentar recuperar o seu remo. Suas pernas, desacostumadas a sustentar o peso do corpo em movimento, trançavam-se e faziam o corpo do velho cambalear em direção ao animal, ainda parado estático a alguns passos de distância.

Caronte se aproximou lentamente, a raiva faiscando em seus olhos pequenos e profundos. Cambaleou e mancou até chegar a apenas um passo do remo caído entre as patas do cachorro, que olhava para os lados de maneira displicente, e abaixou-se para tentar puxar o remo sem precisar se aproximar mais do animal. O movimento brusco e inusitado fez suas costas estalarem e o barqueiro soltar um urro de dor ao não conseguir voltar à posição semi-ereta habitual.

Aproveitando-se da situação, Sirius usou toda a rapidez e agilidade que seu corpo de cachorro possuía, pegando o remo do chão com a boca e correndo em direção ao barco, enquanto o velho berrava de dor e praguejava. Entrou no barco e transformou-se novamente em humano, para a felicidade da velhinha que acompanhava embevecida o combate, ainda parada na margem do rio.

_ Suba logo! – ele ordenou, ao perceber que a posse do remo não faria o barco se movimentar.

_ Ah, que magnífico! Você é o melhor barqueiro que eu poderia querer! – exclamou, tentando entrar apressada no barco. – Mas é muito alto... eu não vou conseguir subir... – choramingou, manhosa.

_ Me dê a sua mão... – Sirius instruiu, revirando os olhos, impaciente. Era óbvio que ela conseguiria subir sozinha se quisesse, mas estava fazendo o que só ela poderia achar que era "charme". – Agora, sente-se aí e fique quieta, enquanto eu tento descobrir como fazer essa joça... – começou a falar, depois de ajudá-la a sentar-se e virando para pegar o remo. – SE MOVER! – assustou-se, quando sentiu levar uma bela apalpada ao abaixar, de costas para a velha, para pegar o remo que estava colocado no chão do barco.

Sirius virou, olhando incrédulo para a velha, que apenas retribuía o olhar, sorrindo de maneira maliciosa. Apesar da vontade de jogar aquela velha tarada na água, ele decidiu ignorar isso também, pois sabia que precisava da moeda com a qual ela pagara a travessia. Depois do que havia feito para o barqueiro, nem mesmo toda a fortuna do mundo seria capaz de fazer o velho levá-lo ao outro lado, então a única maneira era aturá-la durante a viagem.

Assim que Sirius fez o remo tocar água, tomando a precaução de permanecer de frente para sua estranha passageira, o barco começou finalmente a se movimentar. Caronte gritava e esbravejava ainda mais à medida que seu pequeno barco se afastava da margem em direção ao portal do mundo dos mortos. Logo, a voz dele ficou para trás e só o que se podia ouvir era o ritmado som do remo penetrando a imensidão de águas escuras e calmas.

Ignorando totalmente o tagarelar da velha, que não parava de tentar seduzi-lo, Sirius viu a parede rochosa da outra margem agigantar-se ainda mais cada segundo. A pequena claridade que se destacava muito indistintamente da margem em que estivera agora parecia, cada vez mais, um imponente arco de entrada. Ao poucos, conforme o barco se aproximava da outra margem, Sirius viu que havia algo no meio do arco e que, o que quer que fosse, movia-se formando um estranho contraste de luz e sombras.

Uma figura ainda vaga começou a surgir e, quando o barco finalmente atingiu a margem, Sirius decidiu que lidaria com ela em forma de cachorro, para evitar qualquer conversa desnecessária. Num salto, ele saiu do barco e tocou o chão já com quatro patas, ignorando os protestos da velha que queria ajuda para desembarcar, provavelmente desejando ter mais uma oportunidade para tentar agarrá-lo.

Sirius rumou determinado para a abertura na pedra, cuja parte de baixo era preenchida por uma enorme quantidade de massa escura e ainda disforme, mas Sirius ainda não era capaz de adivinhar o que estaria por vir. A cada passada larga de suas quatro patas, mais da passagem ele conseguia distinguir, compreendendo que o brilho intenso vinha de enormes pedras reluzentes incrustadas no arco, que era uma porta cravejada de gigantescos diamantes.

A imponência e beleza da porta hipnotizaram Sirius e o distraíram da criatura que a guardava. E foi somente quando chegou perto o suficiente para ouvir sua ressonante respiração que o cachorro voltou seu olhar para ela. Quando o fez, suas patas pareceram congelar e ele parou abruptamente, chocado.

Sempre achara que sua forma animagus era acima da média para a família dos caninos, uma vez que possuía praticamente o tamanho de um urso médio, muito acima do tamanho qualquer outro cachorro que tivesse visto, e sempre se orgulhara disso. Porém, sua idéia de transformar-se não parecia tão boa quanto no momento, pois bem à sua frente estava o maior cachorro5 que ele jamais _sonhara_ existir.

O animal, deitado e aparentemente sonolento, era maior que qualquer homem comum que ele conhecera,incluindo até mesmo o gigantesco guarda-caças de Hogwarts, Hagrid. Mas não era o seu tamanho que mais preocupava Sirius, porque, como se tudo aquilo de músculos e pêlos não fosse suficiente, o bicho ainda possuía _três cabeças_! Duas delas estavam apoiadas no chão, viradas na lateral do corpo, enquanto a central descansava entre as duas patas da frente.

A visão era simplesmente aterradora demais. A cada ressonar sonolento das três cabeças juntas, várias dezenas de dentes enormes e extremamente afiados apareciam por detrás das bocas igualmente imensas. As patas, que, com o animal em pé, seriam maiores do que o próprio Sirius, eram grossas como tronco de árvores. Apesar de sua capacidade de cálculo espacial estar seriamente afetada pelo choque, ele teve certeza que o corpo todo do animal teria o tamanho mais próximo de um dragão do que de um cachorro.

E, então, a consciência o atingiu num baque forte: se aquele animal acordasse, _ele_ é que ia precisar ser salvo! A parte de baixo da porta estava totalmente bloqueada pelo corpo do bicho e, com aquele tamanho, não havia chances de passar por cima dele. Ele teria que bolar um plano para afastar o monstro da entrada o suficiente para que pudesse esgueirar-se para dentro. O problema, claro, era que plano seria esse...

_ Não foi muito educado de sua parte me deixar lá sozinha para desembarcar! – a velha ralhou, assim que chegou aonde Sirius estava.

Ainda em forma de cão, Sirius saltou para o lado, assustado. A chegada repentina e silenciosa da mulher o havia tirado dos planos para passar pelo enorme cachorro, surpreso. Na pressa de sair do barco, ele praticamente havia se esquecido dela. Mas, claramente, ela não havia se esquecido dele, pois continuou a tagarelar.

_ Sabe, eu sou uma _Lady_! – prosseguiu, sua voz esganiçada e estridente ecoando pelo ambiente amplo. – O mínimo que você poderia fazer era me ajudar a descer daquele barco velho e imundo...

Ele lançou um olhar reprovador para a senhora, indicando o enorme cachorro dormindo à frente deles. Se não estive em forma de cachorro, provavelmente teria retrucado e mandado-a calar aquela boca, antes que a dentadura caísse. Mas a velha não parou de falar, dizia-se desapontada e decepcionada com as atitudes dele e continuava reclamar. Será que ela tão gagá que não percebia o perigo que corriam?!

_ E você não deveria ficar assim feito um cachorro enquanto eu falo com você, é uma falta de respeito muito grande! – continuou, falando tão alto que fez o monstro começar a despertar levemente.

Antes que o animal acordasse por completo, Sirius voltou à sua forma humana e avançou sobre a velha, tapando-lhe a boca com a mão.

_ Você louca ou o quê? – perguntou, irritado, enquanto olhava para o cão colossal começando a despertar. – Se esse bicho acordar, estamos acabados!

_ Em primeiro lugar, caso você tenha esquecido, nós já estamos mortos... – retrucou, irônica, por entre os dedos de Sirius. – E, em segundo, se você estiver mesmo com tanto medo, eu tenho certeza de que posso fazê-lo dormir de novo...

_ Eu não estou com medo! – replicou, ofendido. Era óbvio que estava, mas não seria uma velhinha tarada e caquética que o faria admitir isso. – Só acho que seria melhor se _nós_ passássemos sem acordá-lo... – explicou, amansando a voz e enfatizando a palavra "nós", o que, obviamente, fez os olhinhos da velha se acenderem.

_ E como é que você pretende fazer isso, garotão? – perguntou, mudando o tom de voz e caindo na jogada de Sirius.

_ Você acha mesmo que consegue mantê-lo dormindo?

_ É claro que consigo! Não houve uma só missa em toda a minha vida que os meus cantos no coral não fizeram alguém dormir! – gabou-se, para a surpresa do moreno.

"Missa"?! Aquela velha indecente e aproveitadora freqüentava igreja? E ainda cantava no coral? Talvez ele realmente estivesse ali só de passagem, já que certamente havia pessoas com problemas muito piores que os dele. Fosse qual fosse a culpa que ele ainda carregava não poderia ser pior do que a hipocrisia daquela mulher!

_ Ok... – ele concordou, exasperado demais com a situação para discordar. – Só o que eu preciso é que você cante para ele não acordar enquanto eu tento arrastá-lo para o lado... – explicou, ao mesmo tempo em que uma das três cabeças do animal soltou um leve rosnado.

O som de uma cabeça rosnando, ainda que adormecida, fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Sirius. E aquilo não era nada bom. Um membro da Casa do poderoso e destemido Gryffindor não deveria sentir-se assim. Mas era muito pouco provável que Godric tenha enfrentado um cão imenso de três cabeças guardando a porta do Inferno...

Antes mesmo que Sirius pedisse, a velha começou a cantar, fazendo sua voz aguda entoar cânticos de louvor estridentes e desafinados. Como aquela "cantoria" costumava fazer os fiéis da igreja caírem no sono, Sirius não soube explicar. Pois, na verdade, o efeito provocado foi exatamente o contrário. Depois de poucas notas esganiçadas, a cabeça do monstro que estava mais próxima da velha – e mais longe de Sirius – pareceu despertar totalmente, enquanto as outras duas ainda piscaram sonolentas.

O movimento das cabeças pegou Sirius desprevenido. Com a torturante cantoria da velha, logo as três cabeças estavam acordadas e chacoalhavam-se atordoadas devido ao barulho insuportável. Feições de extremo desagrado preencheram as faces monstruosas do animal, fazendo Sirius agradecer por realmente já estar morto. Certamente, seu corpo teria reagido involuntariamente, e de maneira bastante embaraçosa, diante da situação.

Mas, ao contrário do que o moreno imaginava, o animal não os atacou. Remexendo-se desconfortavelmente, o cachorro gigantesco parecia realmente incomodado e não era difícil imaginar o motivo: com três pares de ouvidos caninos aguçados, aquela cantoria deveria ser um verdadeiro martírio. Quando o animal começou a choramingar, chacoalhando as cabeçorras e uivando infeliz, Sirius agradeceu mentalmente por ter voltado à sua forma humana e realmente teve dó do pobre animal, que sofria visivelmente.

_ Ok, ok! – Sirius berrou, agitando os braços para tentar interromper aquela tortura auditiva. – Acho que ele não vai nos atacar! Pode parar de cantar!

A velha, que já tinha alcançado os versos finais da canção, decidiu que uma vez que tinha começado, deveria terminá-la e continuou cantando por mais alguns segundos, até atingir o "final apoteótico". Quando ela finalmente parou, Sirius desejou intensamente que ela não estivesse morta, só para ter o prazer de açular uma daquelas três cabeças para cima da velha.

O pobre animal parecia realmente aliviado com interrupção. As três cabeças traziam feições da típica felicidade canina, sempre impregnada de devoção e alegria como se tivesse acabado de rever os donos ou coisa do tipo. Sirius, apesar de confuso com o desenrolar da situação, sentiu uma forte compleição de afeto em relação ao animal, como se ele não passasse de um filhote brincalhão, carente e abandonado.

A velha também parecia sentir-se assim e aproximou-se do animal, esticando-se o máximo que suas pernas velhas e fracas conseguiam, para tentar tocar uma das cabeças e para fazer-lhe um pequeno e desajeitado cafuné. Entendendo a intenção da mulher, o animal abaixou a cabeça mais próxima da velha até uma altura em que ela pudesse tocá-lo sem esforços, enquanto as outras duas cabeças olhavam carentes e pesarosas por não receberem o mesmo tratamento.

Antes que Sirius conseguisse compreender tudo o que se passava ali, a cabeça do lado oposto também se abaixou, inclinando-se em direção a ele e deixando claro – pelo olhar pidão e choroso – o quanto gostaria de um agrado. Atônito, o moreno estendeu a mão e tocou a enorme cabeça do animal, sua mão espalmada era fazendo-o ronronar levemente de satisfação. A cabeça do meio lentamente abaixou-se e começou a lamber os próprios pés, num gesto claro de dolorida reclusão por não estar sendo acariciada também.

_ Hmm... ei, você ai do meio... – Sirius chamou, ainda incerto. Era surreal que ele estivesse sentido pena de um monstro que poderia facilmente engoli-lo sem esforço nenhum. – Vem aqui... – completou, ao ver os enormes olhos da cabeça do meio úmidos, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

Com dificuldade e esforçando-se para esticar os braços, Sirius deu conta de acariciar as duas cabeças, enquanto a velha agradava a terceira. Logo o gigantesco animal balançava o rabo em sinal de felicidade, fechando os olhos e latindo com satisfação. Cada latido fazia Sirius estremecer levemente, não mais de medo, mas pela força do som amplificado pelo eco das paredes de pedra.

Mais alguns minutos e os braços de Sirius já estavam cansados da tarefa de acariciar as enormes cabeças do cachorro. Abaixando-os, ele resolveu fazer uma tentativa de passar, dando alguns passos em direção à passagem localizada atrás do animal. Ao perceber a intenção do moreno, o cão desviou-se mais para o lado da velha, liberando o quanto pôde da passagem até então bloqueada por seu corpo descomunal.

Vendo que o animal não o impediria de seguir em frente, Sirius decidiu que era hora de continuar. As duas cabeças que ele acariciara soltaram grunhidos entristecidos por verem seu "novo-melhor-amigo" ir embora. Ainda não acreditando na mudança surreal da situação em tão pouco tempo, o moreno cruzou o arco da porta cravejada de diamantes, finalmente entrando no Inferno.

Continuou caminhando, sem olhar para trás e ainda ouvindo ao longe o choramingar do animal. A paisagem à frente era diferente do primeiro vislumbre que teve do Inferno, quando Kerberus o tirara do imenso nada que era o limbo. O chão era ainda era rochoso, mas não mais incandescente, e, no lugar dos degraus irregulares – porém visíveis e discerníveis – de uma enorme escada, havia um semi-abismo, escuro e profundo.

Não havia outra margem para se atingir e nem escada para descer. Olhando para os lados e depois para cima, Sirius compreendeu que o caminho só podia ser _para baixo_, pois paredes enormes e completamente sólidas cercavam-no por todos os lados. Enquanto ele ainda refletia sobre isso, a velha o alcançou.

_ Você é mesmo um menino muito mal educado... – resmungou. – Eu demonstro os meus dotes artísticos para salvar a sua pele e você nem me agradece... – tagarelava sem parar.

Sirius preferiu ignorá-la mais uma vez. Novamente, tinha preocupações muito maiores do que pensar em algo desagradável para dizer e não perderia mais tempo discutindo com uma velha tarada e completamente gagá. A mulher continuou a falar, reclamando do tratamento que Sirius estava dando a ela e censurando-o por não aproveitar adequadamente o "enorme privilégio" da companhia dela.

_ Eu vou pular... – ele falou, interrompendo o irritante falatório. – É o único jeito de continuar...

__ Eu_ não vou pular! – guinchou em resposta. – Você está louco?!

_ "Em primeiro lugar, caso você tenha esquecido, nós já estamos mortos..." – ele repetiu, irônico. – E, em segundo, eu não falei nada sobre você vir junto... – retrucou. – Se você quer tanto uma companhia, volte lá fora e fique com aquele... sei lá o que aquilo é... mas tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar sua companhia eterna!!

_ Pois é isso que eu vou fazer! – respondeu, arrogante. – Além do mais _Cerberus__6_ é um cachorro muito maior e mais carinhoso que você! – acusou, como se fosse uma verdadeira ofensa.

Sirius revirou os olhos, impaciente, nem se dando ao trabalho de perguntar o porquê dela ter chamado o cachorro por aquele nome estranho. Ele deu alguns passos à frente, aproximando-se da perigosa borda do abismo e preparando-se para saltar. Ao ver a total indiferença do moreno, que sequer olhou para ela, a velha deu meia-volta e seguiu, pisando firme e batendo o pé, indignada e ofendida com o desrespeito do moreno.

Considerando que, quanto mais esperasse, mais difícil seria, Sirius se afastou alguns passos da borda para pegar impulso. Respirou fundo algumas vezes para reunir coragem, enquanto ouvia a velha retornar ao local em que o cachorro estava. Ao começar a correr com todas as forças em direção ao abismo, Sirius achou ter ouvido um poderoso e furioso rosnado vindo da abertura. Quando ele finalmente se lançou na escuridão, pulando da borda, um grito agudo e aterrorizado preencheu o ar. Sem tempo nem interesse para pensar sobre aquilo, concluiu que talvez fosse apenas o som do vento passando rapidamente pelos seus ouvidos devido à velocidade da queda.

Nota:

6- Cerberus http(dois-pontos)/pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org/wiki/Cérbero


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Inferi**

Sirius continuou caindo por alguns segundos. A cada mudança de nível o ar, ficava mais pesado e repleto de gases metálicos, fazendo Sirius respirar com cada vez mais dificuldade. Antes que o moreno pudesse realmente aproveitar a sensação de queda livre, ele colidiu com o chão extremamente úmido do novo nível. Este, ao contrário dos anteriores, não era ressecado e rochoso e nem tinha rachaduras liberando gases e magma a todo o momento. Estava, na verdade, alagado. Quando Sirius conseguiu ficar em pé, com alguma dificuldade por causa do terreno altamente escorregadio, a água chegava-lhe aos tornozelos.

Olhando curiosamente em volta para tentar absorver a nova mudança, Sirius constatou que se encontrava numa espécie de câmara arredondada, como uma caverna. As paredes altas eram rochosas e secas de uma cor escura como piche. Ele não fazia idéia do que o esperava ali, estava novamente sozinho e desorientado pela queda. A única luz era apenas uma nesga que vinha do alto e quase não se propagava na escuridão.

Sirius achava tudo ainda muito absurdo. Quando finalmente tudo aquilo faria sentido? A ansiedade começou a corroer por dentro muito mais do que os machucados e hematomas espalhados por seu suposto corpo. Embora ele soubesse que, na verdade, ele já não possuía mais um corpo, as dores pareciam reais e eram difíceis de ser ignoradas. Mas nem mesmo a dor era capaz de superar a crescente sensação de desespero que tomava o seu peito. Era como se ele soubesse que algo ou alguém o estava realmente esperando e precisando dele no fim daquela jornada insana e que cada minuto de atraso seria um minuto a mais naquele sofrimento infernal.

Andando com cuidado pelo chão irregular e escorregadio, ele tentou visualizar algum tipo de passagem. Tateando com os pés, buscou achar algum declive que indicasse uma porta ou coisa parecida, mas não achou nada parecido. Aproximou-se lentamente de uma das paredes, mas nem todo o cuidado foi capaz de evitar que ele se desequilibrasse, só não caindo por ter apoiado a mão direita na parede de rocha áspera. Mais rápido do que ele conseguiu compreender, em torno do local onde sua mão permanecia apoiada apareceu um arco branco e fulgurante, como se houvesse uma forte luz por trás da fresta de uma porta7.

A inesperada descoberta fez a ansiedade e a excitação de Sirius aumentarem ainda mais. Finalmente, depois de todo o azar até ali, alguma coisa estava dando certo para ele. Permanecendo com a mão direita espalmada na parede, Sirius levantou a esquerda para tocar a borda luminosa do arco, na tentativa de achar alguma maneira de fazê-lo se abrir. Porém, a pedra continuava rígida e imóvel, sem mostras de qualquer tipo de abertura. Tão repentinamente quanto apareceu, assim que Sirius afastou a mão direita do local onde estava apoiada para poder procurar com melhor por aberturas na pedra, o arco de luz sumiu, deixando a rocha mais nua e sólida do que antes.

A frustração de Sirius voltou, exponencialmente aumentada. Talvez sua sorte não tivesse mudado, afinal. Quanto finalmente ia descobrir a razão para tudo isso? Quando aquela sensação imensamente incômoda de estar muito atrasado para algo importante ia se dissipar? Ele _sentia_ a importância dessa nova etapa, sabia que estava cada vez mais próximo e impacientava-se com sua própria demora e ineficiência. Como Kerberus dissera, alguém estava _pagando_ por seus erros...

Esse pensamento acendeu uma leve luz na mente obscura de Sirius. A palavra "pagar" parecia repetir-se no fundo de sua mente, como se tentando revelar-lhe quase inconscientemente a resposta para suas dúvidas. Como se uma voz, etérea e distante, lhe sussurrasse: _"Sim, você deve pagar"_. Ele soube que deveria pagar para passar, como em um pedágio. Para prosseguir, teria que deixar algo para trás.

Mais o que ainda existia com ele que pudesse valer alguma coisa? Não tinha mais o ouro dos bruxos, não tinha nem mesmo sua varinha. Estava ali, morto, já não sabia mais há quanto tempo, vagando por aquele inferno como um corpo indistinto, com muitos de seus sentidos humanos defasados. Um corpo ferido e machucado, mas que ainda sangrava como se hesitasse em abandonar sua humanidade.

Mais uma vez ele se surpreendeu. A resposta veio novamente de dentro de sua própria mente. Era isso que ele deveria deixar para trás: sua humanidade. Por isso a sensação crescente de ansiedade e de excitação. Porque estava perto, muito perto. Agora tinha certeza de que era através do arco de luz que estaria a pessoa que procurava e que, antes de atravessá-lo, precisaria deixar para trás o pouco que lhe restava de si mesmo, de seu antigo eu que ainda existia. Para receber o perdão, deveria libertar-se do corpo pecador.

Instintivamente, Sirius abaixou, tateando com ambas as mãos a água fria sobre o chão. Poucos segundos de procura foram necessários para que ele encontrasse o que buscava: uma lasca de pedra bem afiada. Levantou-a brevemente na altura dos olhos e, antes que a idéia pudesse parecer mais insana do que tudo pelo que ele já havia passado até então, passou-a pela palma da mão, com força.

Como uma faca afiada, a pedra rasgou a pele da mão de Sirius, fazendo brotar do corte um jorro de sangue vermelho escuro. Com uma determinação que ele próprio não conseguia compreender de onde vinha, espalmou a mão ensangüentada na parede e esperou. Um segundo depois, o arco fulgurante reapareceu e a rocha, alimentada lentamente pelo sangue que corria da mão de Sirius, começou a sumir. O arco de luz começou a engrossar, como se corroesse a pedra da parede da caverna e, depois de mais alguns segundos, sumiu completamente.

Junto com a parede de caverna, sumiu também toda a luz. O arco talhado na rocha era uma abertura para uma absoluta escuridão. Depois de alguns passos para dentro da passagem recém aberta, ele encontrou-se à beira de um grande lago negro, tão vasto que era impossível enxergar o lado oposto, numa caverna tão alta que o teto também era impossível de se ver. Uma luz verde e indistinta brilhava longe, talvez no meio do lago, refletindo-se na água imóvel abaixo. O brilho longínquo e esverdeado era a única coisa que quebrava a completa escuridão, mas seus raios pareciam não ter o alcance necessário para iluminar nada além.

Aos poucos, seus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a escuridão, que parecia ser mais densa que o normal. Embora a água permanecesse calma e imóvel, com certa dificuldade, Sirius reconheceu um pequeno barco parado à margem do que parecia ser uma pequena ilha localizada no centro do lago. E, para seu espanto, havia alguém desembarcando dele. A escuridão ainda era muito envolvente para que ele pudesse divisar quem era a pessoa, mas sons ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra e parecia que ela estava falando.

_ Mostre-me... – a voz dizia, tão longe e distorcida que Sirius não sabia se ela pertencia a um homem ou uma mulher – eu preciso saber exatamente o que ele fez... o que você fez...

Mas não havia mais ninguém lá. Quem quer que fosse, a pessoa falava sozinha, caminhando na pequena ilha do centro do lago. Sirius sentiu um enjôo forte quando a viu aproximar-se da luz; aquilo com certeza não era bom sinal. Algo lhe dizia que aquela luz não era boa coisa e que ninguém deveria aproximar-se dela.

_ Afaste-se! – Sirius gritou para o nada – Saia de perto da luz! – Ele berrou, angustiado por aquela pessoa desconhecida estar tão próxima daquela luz estranha.

_ Você deve trocar... troque e depois vá embora... não, não importa... vá embora e destrua-o! – a voz continuou a falar para seu companheiro inexistente.

Sirius tinha certeza de que o companheiro era imaginário, porque a cada momento sua visão acostumava-se mais e mais com a escuridão, e seus sentidos, antes adormecidos, agora pareciam aguçados. Com surpresa, ele se deu conta de que não sentia mais dores. Olhou para a mão que havia sido cortada tão recentemente, mas ela estava perfeita. Ainda mais perfeita do que estivera por muitos anos.

Suas unhas e dedos não continham um único traço do descarnado dos anos de Azkaban. Acompanhou o olhar pelo seu braço, não mais flácido e mal recuperado dos anos de subnutrição, mas sim forte e musculoso como fora há ainda mais tempo. Os ferimentos pelo corpo também não existiam mais, estavam todos curados, e Sirius sentia-se cada vez mais forte e rejuvenescido. Seu olfato também havia melhorado e agora ele sentia o forte cheiro de enxofre do lugar a queimar suas narinas. Mas foi a volta de sua audição, tão aguçada pelos muitos anos se transformando em um cachorro, que realmente chamou sua atenção.

_ Sirius... – ele ouviu alguém chamá-lo, fazendo seu desespero e angústia aumentarem ainda mais – não vá...

Agora ele sabia, pela voz e pelo que conseguia ver, que a pessoa era um homem. Não havia como tentar reconhecê-lo, mas ele com certeza o havia reconhecido. Ele estava agachado, cada vez mais próximo da luz, e Sirius conseguiu ver seus cabelos negros.

_ Prongs?! Harry?! – Sirius chamou, confuso. Tinha a certeza de que conhecia aquele rapaz de algum lugar, mas ainda não tinha conseguido identificá-lo.

_ Sirius, por favor... – o rapaz gritava, sua voz agora era estrangulada e assustada – não vá! Por favor!

_ Eu estou indo! – Sirius berrou com urgência.

Precisava chegar até aquela ilha, até aquela pessoa, fosse ela quem fosse. Sabia, no fundo do seu íntimo, que tudo terminaria se ele o salvasse. E só havia um jeito de chegar até lá: ele teria que nadar. Sem se preocupar com mais nada, ele saltou para o lago negro. A água estava congelante e arranhava sua pele rejuvenescida, enquanto ele nadava o mais rápido que conseguia, porém avançava lentamente pela imensidão de águas negras.

_ Não me deixe aqui sozinho! O que eles vão fazer comigo sem você aqui?! Volte, Sirius... por favor! – o tom suplicante naquela voz fez Sirius tentar nadar ainda mais depressa e ele sabia que estava prestes a reconhecer o dono daquela voz.

Ele continuou nadando, seus músculos recém-readquiridos gritavam com o esforço para se locomover na água gelada, mas havia algo mais naquela água do que apenas o frio. Ao olhar para baixo, ele viu que, na verdade, o que lhe arranhava a pele não era o gelo da água, mas _mãos humanas submersas_. Centenas delas, pálidas e translúcidas que tentavam agarrá-lo, arranhando-o a cada tentativa frustrada.

Para seu espanto, ele viu que havia braços também. E, depois, pessoas inteiras submersas naquela água medonha. _Inferi_. Eles o puxavam para baixo, tentando afogá-lo. Ele lutava e voltava à superfície, sorvendo o máximo de ar que conseguia, antes de ser novamente puxado para baixo. Havia cada vez mais deles ao seu redor, impossibilitando-o de respirar com freqüência e forçando-o a permanecer embaixo d'água. A falta de ar queimava os seus pulmões, mas não havia tempo para o pânico. Com um olhar rápido para o rapaz na ilha, Sirius viu que ele vinha em direção ao lago, rastejando pelo chão.

_ Água... eu preciso de água... – a voz agora era suplicante e agoniada.

_ Não! – Sirius berrou ainda mais alto, quando conseguiu emergir, chutando freneticamente os braços que tentavam agarrar-lhe as pernas – Afaste-se da água! Volte para a luz! Volte, volte!

Mas ele não o ouviu. Sirius, ainda nadando e lutando com o número cada vez maior de Inferi tentando agarrá-lo, subindo e descendo, quase se afogando e voltando a superfície, viu o homem aproximar-se da beira do lago e abaixar-se, colocando uma mão pálida na água e, após, levando-a até a boca. Esse parecia ser o sinal que os mortos-vivos estavam esperando. Muitos deles, com exceção daqueles que tentavam a todo custo manter Sirius afastado da ilha, rumaram para a margem. Impotente e angustiado, Sirius observou várias mãos brancas e molhadas saírem da água, agarrando o rapaz e puxando-o para dentro da água.

Sirius respirou fundo, dando aos seus pulmões um pouco do ar que lhes estava sendo negado até então, e mergulhou, tentando a todo custo se aproximar da margem da ilha, que ainda estava muito longe. Embora os Inferi ainda tentassem atrapalhar seu progresso, agarrando e arranhando-o, ele lutava e nadava continuou nadando. Ao abrir os olhos embaixo d'água, ele finalmente reconheceu, chocado, o rapaz. _"Regulus"_. O som não saiu quando ele abriu a boca para falar, e mais água fria e cortante entrou por sua garganta, sufocando-o.

O choque de ver seu irmão o paralisou por alguns segundos, a água penetrando em seus pulmões e nublando seus pensamentos. Regulus parecia frágil e desacordado, sendo manipulado como uma boneca de trapos pelas mãos enrugadas dos Inferi. Mas algo estava errado: eles não o estavam arrastando para o fundo como tentaram fazer com Sirius. Eles o estavam levando de volta, desacordado, para a margem.

Sirius emergiu novamente, respirando com dificuldade e expelindo toda a água para fora. Seus pulmões queimavam ainda mais, seu cérebro ainda em choque. Regulus? Por que diabos tinha passado por tudo aquilo por _Regulus_? Por que não podia ter a chance de reencontrar Prongs ou Harry, em vez do irmão? Por que, entre tantas pessoas no mundo, tinha que escolher exatamente aquela que o fazia se sentir mal por ter deixado a Mansão Black? A urgência de encontrar as respostas para aquelas perguntas foi o que o fez nadar ainda mais rápido ao encontro da ilha.

A distância estava sendo vencida lentamente, devido à resistência dos Inferi. Ainda confuso e desnorteado pela presença de Regulus ali, Sirius viu o irmão ser levado por aquelas mãos mortas e enrugadas de volta a superfície, e a idéia de elas estarem tocando seu corpo frágil e indefeso provocou em Sirius um espasmo de nojo e ódio. Embora ainda não soubesse o motivo, estava claro que era Regulus quem ele deveria salvar e esta idéia lhe causou um forte aperto no peito que nada tinha a ver com a falta de ar. O que ele tinha feito a Regulus?

Agora que estava cada vez mais perto da ilha, ele constatou que o lugar era, na verdade, um amontoado de pedras pretas e lisas, como se polidas propositalmente para refletir a luz verde, que parecia cada vez mais forte, posicionada no centro. A luz, ao contrário do que ele imaginava, não vinha de uma lanterna ou coisa parecida, mas sim de um estranho recipiente largo feito de pedra – como uma bacia – equilibrado sobre um pedestal.

Antes que ele pudesse se perguntar o que poderia haver dentro da bacia de pedra para emitir tal luz, ele viu os Inferi jogarem casualmente o corpo inerte e desacordado de Regulus dentro do pequeno barco ancorado à margem da ilha. Ainda tentando aproximar-se da ilha, Sirius viu, segundos depois, Regulus levantar-se e desembarcar. Com passos trôpegos e olhos baços, o jovem Black saiu do pequeno barco e imediatamente começou a falar.

_ Mostre-me, Kreacher. – Regulus pediu, num tom urgente que deixou Sirius ainda mais confuso. Primeiro Regulus, e agora _Kreacher_?! – Eu preciso saber exatamente o que ele fez e o que ele mandou você fazer... me conte tudo! – ele pediu, ainda mais urgentemente.

Sirius esperou ver o pequeno elfo doméstico que ele tanto odiava – principalmente depois que o maldito havia enganado Harry e colocado o garoto em risco mortal –, nada mais o surpreenderia agora, mas a criatura não apareceu. Regulus continuou falando sozinho, exatamente como Sirius o vira fazer da outra margem do lago minutos atrás.

_ Ele trouxe você até aqui e então o fez beber daquela poção? É isso, Kreacher? – Sirius ouviu Regulus perguntar, no mesmo tom cuidadoso, e até amável, que o irmão sempre usava para se dirigir ao elfo, mesmo ele não estando realmente ali.

Quantas vezes Sirius o havia repreendido por isso, dizendo que o elfo não merecia tanta cortesia? Mas o garoto sempre alegara que o elfo era um bom serviçal e que seria inteligente saber lidar com ele... Lembrar-se de como Regulus sempre fora tão educado e cortês só aumentou o desespero de Sirius para chegar logo à margem. Mesmo sabendo tudo o que o irmão tinha se tornado depois que ele tinha saído de casa, era impossível não se preocupar com ele agora que o via em iminente perigo.

_ Ok, então você bebeu toda a poção... – Regulus continuou falando, após uma breve pausa, na qual supostamente Kreacher deveria estar, em sua alucinação, respondendo – é, eu sei, Kreacher, sei que foi ruim... muito ruim, eu sei... Me desculpe por isso... mas você tem que me ajudar agora... Me conte o que o Lord das Trevas fez depois que você bebeu a poção.

Sirius estava cada vez mais perto da margem, mas cada vez menos o que ele via e escutava fazia sentido. O que Voldemort tinha a ver com tudo isso?! A compaixão que Sirius sentia pelo irmão segundos antes diminuiu um pouco quando ele concluiu que aquilo deveria ser uma das missões como Death Eater. É claro que ele já ouvira falar que Regulus havia sido o Death Eater mais jovem a se juntar a Voldemort, quando tinha apenas 16 anos, mas sempre achou difícil imaginá-lo matando e torturando pessoas inocentes como os outros faziam com tanta facilidade.

Apesar da pose de filho ideal para os padrões dos Black, Sirius sabia que Regulus nunca fora adepto de violência e, embora valorizasse o sangue puro e tivesse ido para Slytherin, ele não era nem de longe cruel e desalmado como os Death Eaters eram, sendo a maldita Bellatrix o maior exemplo de todos. Não era de se admirar que ele não tivesse agüentado a pressão das missões e, segundo constava, tivesse sido morto por tentar desistir...

_ Certo, Kreacher... não, não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer você beber a poção, não se preocupe... – a voz de Regulus soava quase doce enquanto ele parecia tranqüilizar o elfo imaginário, e o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo ali não impedia Sirius de querer salvá-lo, de querer tirá-lo dali, de sentir-se compelido a ajudá-lo... – Preste atenção, Kreacher. Isto é muito importante _e é uma ordem_...

Sirius, ainda nadando e lutando contra os Inferi, sentiu o que restava do seu ar sumir ao ouvir aquilo; _Regulus nunca dava ordens_. Ele sempre soubera falar com o elfo de maneira a conseguir o que queria, na hora que queria, sem nem ao menos precisar mandar, apenas pedindo... Com certeza o que estava por vir era algo muito sério.

_ _Eu_ vou bebê-la... não, Kreacher, me escute! Isso, fique calmo... – Sirius estava certo, era sério. Aparentemente, o elfo imaginário estava relutante em fazer o que ele pedia e, pelo que ele se lembrava dos anos vividos na Mansão Black, o elfo tinha verdadeira adoração por Regulus – Eu vou bebê-la e, quando a bacia estiver vazia, você deve trocar os medalhões. Você estendeu? Troque os medalhões e depois vá embora, é uma ordem, Kreacher! – o tom de voz doce foi substituído pelo angustiado. Obviamente estava sendo difícil para ele fazer o que quer que ele estivesse planejando – Não, não importa o quanto é ruim, é o que eu vou fazer...

A mudança no tom de voz de Regulus fez Sirius se apressar ainda mais. O desespero e ansiedade fizeram seus músculos se moveram com mais força e rapidez, tentando libertar-se das mãos pálidas e decrépitas que tentavam afogá-lo. Se Kreacher não queria que Regulus bebesse da tal poção, então Sirius sabia que deveria impedi-lo. A margem ainda estava consideravelmente longe, e Regulus parecia simplesmente não ouvir nada que Sirius dissesse, preso à própria alucinação, sempre caminhando em direção a perigosa luz verde.

_ Depois que você trocar os medalhões, vá embora e destrua-o! Entendeu? Faça tudo o que você puder... você deve ir para casa e destruir o medalhão, Kreacher... – agora Regulus dava instruções num tom de voz inconfundivelmente autoritário, de forma que, se o elfo realmente estivesse presente, ele não poderia escapar da obrigação de fazer o que ele lhe estava pedindo – Esta é a única maneira de parar o Lord das Trevas, o único jeito de permitir que, depois, outras pessoas possam derrotá-lo... – ele completou tristemente, tirando uma taça das vestes e mergulhando na bacia.

Mais uma vez o cérebro de Sirius entrou em choque. "Parar Voldemort?" Regulus estava ali, prestes a fazer algo que, aparentemente, Kreacher teria dado a vida para impedir, para "parar Voldemort"? Ou melhor, para dar a possibilidade de alguém, depois, poder derrotá-lo. Uma onda de culpa e arrependimento percorreu o corpo semi-submerso de Sirius e, por alguns segundos, os Inferi levaram a melhor sobre ele, conseguindo afundá-lo. Depois de lutar e chutar mais um pouco, ele conseguiu se livrar das mãos mais próximas e continuou avançando em direção à ilha.

_ Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar... – tranqüilizou Regulus, depois de beber uma taça cheia da poção verde e tornando a enchê-la – Não é tão ruim assim... Você só deve me manter bebendo, – ele bebeu a outra taça e a mergulhou na bacia novamente – depois trocar os medalhões e então ir embora... – instruiu, ao levar a terceira taça aos lábios.

Mesmo afastado, Sirius via a luz da bacia diminuir a cada taça que Regulus enchia. Depois da quarta taça, Regulus precisou apoiar-se na beirada do pedestal, visivelmente abalado e fraco, mas nem assim parou de encher as taças e levá-las à boca, apesar das mãos trêmulas. Quanto mais Sirius se aproximava, mas ele via o quanto a poção estava fazendo mal a Regulus, e isso o impelia a nadar e lutar ainda mais, avançando nas águas geladas por entre o mar de mãos raivosas.

Agora Regulus estava quase caído no chão, sua voz não tinha mais o tom urgente e autoritário, havia apenas o desespero. Ele balbuciava coisas que Sirius, ainda dentro da água – embora cada vez mais próximo –, não conseguia distinguir. Toda a convicção havia desaparecido, mas ele continuava a levar a taça vazia à boca, mecanicamente, uma vez que não tinha mais forças para levantar o braço acima do pedestal e enchê-la com o líquido da bacia.

_ Sirius... por favor... – a voz de Regulus soou mais alta e clara, ecoando pelas paredes da caverna – não vá, Sirius! Por favor! – ele reconheceu as mesmas palavras que havia ouvido na outra margem do lago, o mesmo tom de voz estrangulado e assustado – Não me deixe aqui sozinho! O que eles vão fazer comigo sem você aqui?! Volte, Sirius... por favor!

Mas havia algo ainda mais sobre aquelas palavras. Sirius sabia que já as tinha ouvido antes de chegar até ali. Até mesmo muito antes de morrer. Aquele mesmo tom suplicante, aquelas mesmas palavras. Regulus estava numa posição estranha, entre sentado e caído, no chão, seu rosto meio escondido para a distância e a direção em que Sirius estava. Mas o moreno sabia exatamente qual era a expressão no rosto do irmão. Sabia que havia lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos cinza – baços de desespero e angústia –, marcando uma enxurrada pelo rosto alvo do garoto.

Descuidado pela lembrança que as palavras de Regulus haviam suscitado, Sirius foi mais uma vez puxado para baixo. Quanto mais próximo da ilha ele estava, mais as mãos se esforçavam para impedi-lo de chegar até lá. Novamente, foram necessários muitos segundos para que ele se recuperasse e conseguisse voltar à tona, respirando com dificuldade e expelindo dolorosamente a água fria e negra pela boca.

Quando olhou novamente para Regulus – ainda em sua posição meio sentado, meio caído –, e seu cérebro finalmente conseguiu voltar a funcionar na velocidade normal, ele sentiu-se confuso com tudo aquilo. Por algum motivo que Sirius desconhecia, a ilusão do irmão que incluía Kreacher e a estranha missão sobre Voldermort havia sido substituída pela lembrança do dia em que ele tinha ido embora do número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Da mesma maneira como antes Regulus parecia certo de que estava falando com o elfo doméstico minutos antes, agora ele revivia a partida do irmão mais velho, com toda a dor e a agonia, como se fosse real.

Aquela visão era ainda mais perturbadora para Sirius. Tal lembrança sempre fora para ele um misto de emoções: a alegria, alívio e felicidade por finalmente conseguir sua tão desejada liberdade dividiam-no com a tristeza, a culpa e uma pontada de arrependimento por deixar Regulus, a única pessoa por quem ele tinha alguma consideração naquela casa, para trás, à mercê de todas as loucuras que a doutrina dos Black impunha cruelmente aos seus membros.

Naquele dia, tantos anos atrás, por breves segundos, ao ver Regulus ali tão frágil e desesperado, Sirius quase desistira de ir para casa de James. Teria desistido só para ficar com Regulus e ter a oportunidade de levá-lo junto, de convencê-lo a ir com ele, mas fora egoísta a ponto de não se permitir pensar nisso. Sabia que, se ficasse, não sairia mais, mesmo que simplesmente não agüentasse mais aquela casa. Com facilidade, convenceu-se de que Regulus ficaria bem, que ele, de um jeito ou de outro, pertencia àquele mundo e àquela casa... àquela família.

_ Água... eu preciso de água... – a repetição da voz suplicante e agoniada de Regulus chamou novamente a atenção de Sirius, tirando-o daquelas lembranças incômodas.

Atordoado com as lembranças e com a falta de sentido de toda aquela repetição, Sirius continuou tentando chegar até a margem, ainda lutando com o exército de Inferi que tentavam cada vez mais afundá-lo. Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais mãos e braços tentavam impedi-lo de prosseguir e, ainda que não pudessem realmente "matá-lo afogado", a sensação de afundar e não poder respirar era horrível e dolorosa.

Quando voltou mais uma vez à tona, expelindo grande uma quantidade água, ele viu Regulus se aproximar lentamente da beira do lago. Trôpego e visivelmente desnorteado, ele se abaixou, colocou a mão pálida na água e a levou, tremendo, até a boca. Antes mesmo que acontecesse, Sirius sabia o que viria a seguir.

Como um filme se repetindo, ainda que agora num ângulo muito mais próximo, Sirius viu os Inferi, com exceção daqueles que tentavam impedi-lo de se aproximar, rumarem em direção a Regulus. Tão impotente quanto e ainda mais angustiado que na primeira vez, ele assistiu os muitos pares de mãos brancas e molhadas saírem da água e puxarem Regulus, confuso e indefeso, para dentro da água.

Ele não precisou submergir para saber o que acontecia embaixo da superfície, apesar da escuridão da água. Sabia que Regulus, frágil e desacordado, estava novamente sendo levado para a margem. A idéia daquelas mãos pútridas tocando o corpo cansado e indefeso do irmão fazia Sirius sentir ainda mais ódio e nojo daquelas criaturas infernais. E, exatamente como antes, poucos segundos depois, os Inferi emergiram o corpo mole e desacordado de Regulus, jogando-o de volta no pequeno barco ancorado à margem da ilha de pedras.

E, então, com um estalo, Sirius compreendeu. Tudo estava se repetindo porque Regulus estava _preso_ naquela espécie de alucinação, revivendo aquela agonia infinitas vezes sem conseguir distinguir a realidade. Sem compreender que já estava morto e que tudo aquilo não passava de uma série de ilusões de sua mente atormentada por antigas memórias.

A verdade atingiu Sirius com muito mais força do que qualquer soco ou golpe dos Inferi. Da mesma maneira como a alucinação em que Regulus relembrara sua partida do Grimmauld Place era uma memória real e idêntica ao que tinha acontecido, assim deveria ser o restante dela, a missão de Kreacher com Voldermort e a tentativa de Regulus de derrotar o antigo mestre que, obviamente, lhe causara a morte...

Com seus músculos reforçados pela nova compreensão, vencendo a barreira de Inferi que o agarravam e tentavam, cada vez mais inutilmente, impedi-lo de chegar ao irmão, Sirius ainda nadava freneticamente, quando visualizou Regulus sair do barco com passos trôpegos e olhos baços.

_ Mostre-me, Kreacher. – Regulus repetiu, no mesmo tom urgente de todas as outras vezes. – Eu preciso saber exatamente o que ele fez e o que ele mandou você fazer... me conte tudo!

A cada nova repetição, Sirius nadava ainda mais. Agora que estava tão próximo, nem todos os Inferi juntos conseguiriam pará-lo. Não agora que ele finalmente sabia o que deveria fazer e porque estava ali, quando tinha compreendido o mal que causara a Regulus ao abandoná-lo na Mansão dos Black e o quanto julgara mal o irmão por tantos anos, considerando-o um fraco e traidor.

_ Ele trouxe você até aqui e então o fez beber daquela poção? É isso, Kreacher? – Sirius o ouviu mais uma vez, quando as pontas de seus pés tocaram o solo depois de muito tempo nadando. Alguns Inferi ainda agarravam suas pernas e pés, mas, com um pouco mais de esforço, ele conseguiu continuar se movendo.

_ Ok, então você bebeu toda a poção... – Regulus continuou falando, enquanto os pés de Sirius procuravam apoio no chão escorregadio do lago. – É, eu sei, Kreacher, sei que foi ruim... muito ruim, eu sei... Me desculpe por isso... mas você tem que me ajudar agora... Me conte o que o Lord das Trevas fez depois que você bebeu a poção...

Aos poucos, o terreno abaixo dos pés de Sirius foi subindo e subindo. Logo a água lhe batia na altura do peito, em seguida um pouco acima da cintura. Mesmo com a quantidade de Inferi aumentando a cada passo que dava, ele não desistiu nem retrocedeu um único centímetro.

_ _Eu_ vou bebê-la... não, Kreacher, me escute! Isso, fique calmo... – Sirius já estava com água pouco acima do joelho quando ouviu Regulus falar, com a mesma mistura de docilidade e agonia na voz. – Eu vou bebê-la e, quando a bacia estiver vazia, você deve trocar os medalhões. Você entendeu? Troque os medalhões e depois vá embora, é uma ordem, Kreacher!

O moreno sabia, agora mais do que nunca, que tinha de impedir o irmão de chegar à bacia e beber do que quer que tivesse lá dentro. Já tinha sido doloroso demais reviver aquelas lembranças e não queria ver Regulus suplicar-lhe, mais uma vez, para não ir, para não abandoná-lo...

_ Esta é a única maneira de parar o Lord das Trevas, o único jeito de permitir que, depois, outras pessoas possam derrotá-lo... – ele completou tristemente.

Sirius, na tentativa de sair totalmente da água, acabou escorregando nas pedras lisas e molhadas enquanto assistia, angustiado, o irmão mergulhar a taça na bacia pela primeira vez. Os Inferi que ainda lutavam contra ele se aproveitaram da queda para tentar puxá-lo de volta. Mas moreno continuou, chutando e se arrastando, agora com ainda mais força e determinação.

Regulus encheu a segunda taça e continuou a falar, "Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar... Não é tão ruim assim... Você só deve me manter bebendo, depois trocar os medalhões e então ir embora...", enquanto levava a terceira taça aos lábios. A quarta taça fez o garoto precisar apoiar no pedestal, fraco e desorientado. Sirius sabia que, a qualquer segundo, o irmão iria voltar a chamar por ele e, lutando com mais raiva e desespero do que nunca, conseguiu se livrar do último par de mãos brancas e molhadas.

Ele correu até onde o irmão estava mergulhando a taça na bacia mais uma vez, e impediu que o líquido verde tocasse os lábios sofridos do garoto. Ainda que a quinta taça não tivesse realmente sido ingerida, as milhares de repetições daquela cena, durante tanto tempo, haviam condicionado Regulus e o efeito foi o mesmo. Suas pernas perderam o equilíbrio e ele só não caiu porque Sirius puxou seu corpo frágil e debilitado contra si, num abraço urgente.

_Sirius... – ele murmurrou, ainda preso na ilusão.

**Nota:**

7- Adaptado do capítulo "A Caverna", HP6, no qual Harry e Dumbledore vão até lá atrás da (falsa) Horcrux e do capítulo "A história de Kreacher", HP7, no qual Kreacher conta o que aconteceu com Regulus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo IV: Reencontro**

_Sirius... – ele murmurrou, ainda preso na ilusão.

_ Ah, Regulus! – ele suspirou, ainda agarrado firmemente ao irmão, como se soltá-lo pudesse fazer com que todo aquele sacrifício fosse em vão.

_ Não vá, Sirius... por favor! – repetiu, mais uma vez.

_ Sou eu, Regulus! Eu estou aqui... – falou, apertando desesperadamente o garoto em seus braços. De tão perto, Sirius sentiu-se ainda mais angustiado em ouvir novamente aquelas palavras. A dor do irmão parecia ainda maior agora que ele podia ver claramente o sofrimento nos olhos vagos e desfocados do rapaz.

_ Não me deixe aqui sozinho... – ele pediu, fraco e indefeso, com lágrimas brilhantes umedecendo os olhos cinza.

_ Eu não vou, Reg! Acabou, agora eu estou aqui... – Sirius insistiu, chacoalhando os ombros do irmão levemente, para tentar libertá-lo da alucinação.

_ O que eles vão fazer comigo sem você aqui?! – Regulus continuou, ininterruptamente.

_ Olhe para mim, Regulus! – Sirius suplicou, sua garganta fechada pela dor.

Vendo que o garoto não respondia nem dava sinais de estar ouvindo o que dizia, ele pegou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. E o encontro dos dois pares de olhos cinza foi arrasador. Havia muita dor e desespero, ainda que por motivos diferentes, em ambos os olhares. Regulus revivia pela enésima vez o sofrimento da partida de Sirius, enquanto o irmão mais velho compreendia, finalmente, o peso de suas escolhas e atitudes.

Sua saída do Grimmauld Place havia deixado o garoto desprotegido e desamparado, totalmente a mercê dos ideais distorcidos e das péssimas influências da família Black. Sem sua presença lá, Regulus fora tragado para dentro do problemático e perigoso lado das Artes das Trevas, tendo sido, muito provavelmente, aliciado a se tornar o mais novo dos Death Eater, apenas para apagar a vergonha da deserção do filho mais velho.

Conhecendo bem a odiosa família Black como Sirius conhecia, não era difícil de imaginar a pressão que Orion e Walburga despejaram sobre o garoto depois de sua fuga. E Regulus definitivamente não fazia o gênero rebelde, para, seguindo o exemplo do irmão, contrariá-los e seguir seu próprio caminho. Mas nem de longe isso fazia de Regulus o covarde que por tantos anos Sirius pensou que ele fosse.

E a prova disso tinha se desenrolado, diversas vezes, bem à frente de seus olhos. A decisão de trair Voldemort, mas continuar próximo o suficiente para descobrir seus segredos mostrava um sangue frio muito maior do que Sirius poderia imaginar. Enganar Voldemort, conquistar sua confiança a ponto de, pelo que havia entendido, "emprestar" Kreacher para uma missão tão importante como a de testar as armadilhas que guardavam o tal medalhão.

Segundo tudo o que havia presenciado, Regulus havia sacrificado sua vida para dar a alguém a _chance _de derrotar Voldemort. E aquela atitude era muito mais concreta e corajosa do que as dezenas de batalhas que ele próprio, e a maioria dos membros da Ordem, tinham lutado contra Death Eater, sem nunca chegar, realmente, perto de destruir Voldemort.

_ Volte, Sirius... – ele balbuciou.

_ Ah, Regulus... Eu estou aqui. Olhe para mim... – ele suplicou, sua voz embargada por arrependimento e remorso.

_ Por favor... – implorou.

Sirius, ainda com o rosto de Regulus entre suas mãos, encostou sua testa na do irmão, olhando ainda mais profundamente dentro daqueles olhos vagos. Seus narizes estavam colados e por apenas milímetros seus lábios também não se tocavam. A respiração entrecortada pelo desespero de Sirius misturava-se com os soluços de desamparo de Regulus.

Com os polegares, Sirius tentou limpar as lágrimas que lavam o rosto do garoto, manchando sua pele alva. Os olhos dele continuavam desfocados, sem conseguir distinguir a ilusão repetitiva do rosto que tinha a frente.

_ Regulus! – Sirius exclamou, sentindo mais dor do que jamais sentira. Nem mesmo quando sua alma quase foi sugada por Dementors, ele tinha sentido tanto desespero. – Me desculpe... – pediu, fechando os olhos úmidos e cansados e soltando um suspiro agoniado.

_ S-Sirius? – a voz de Regulus, antes agoniada e sofrida, soou apenas confusa.

_ Eu estou aqui, Regulus, olhe para mim!! – insistiu, sem se dar conta da mudança.

_ O-o que aconteceu? Onde estamos? – o caçula perguntou, ainda mais confuso diante da resposta do irmão.

_Regulus?! Você está me ouvindo? – Sirius perguntou, num misto de surpresa e alívio.

_ Hã... sim... – respondeu, rindo da pergunta aparentemente tola do irmão. – Não deveria? – questionou, incerto, ao ver o brilho cansado e abismado nos olhos do outro.

Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas abraçou o irmão ainda mais forte. Como gostaria de ter feito muito tempo antes, ele apoiou a cabeça no vão do pescoço de Regulus, tentando agora confortar-se a si mesmo e não mais ao irmão. Com crescente alívio, ele inalou aquele cheiro doce e refrescante, que agora ele se lembrava de maneira tão forte e nítida que era como se nunca tivesse esquecido. Aquele abraço apertado e repleto de sentimentos, que deveria ter acontecido há tanto tempo, finalmente tinha se tornado real...

A respiração entrecortada do irmão em seu pescoço fez Regulus arrepiar-se e, pela primeira vez, tomar consciência plena do estranho cenário que os cercavam. Como uma enxurrada incontrolável, as memórias assolaram-lhe a mente e ele se lembrou de tudo. De quase tudo, na verdade, pois muitas lembranças estavam confusas e distorcidas...

Ele lembrava-se da nitidamente partida de Sirius, da dor e do sofrimento que o haviam preenchido quando se deu conta de que ele nunca mais voltaria e da raiva que nasceu com esses sentimentos; lembrava dos anos seguintes, da pressão dos pais para se alistar no exército de Voldemort e da clara consciência de que assim estariam em lados opostos da guerra...

Essas lembranças despertaram um pouco de ressentimento em Regulus, que tentou se afastar do irmão, inutilmente, pois Sirius ainda o apertava forte. Havia muita dor e raiva naquelas lembranças, mas o desespero na voz e no abraço de Sirius fez com que Regulus não se esforçasse para sair dali. Sem que o irmão precisasse dizer, ele sabia que aquele gesto era um pedido de desculpas infinitamente mais profundo do que palavras seriam capazes de expressar.

Quando chegou a essa conclusão, retribuiu o abraço com igual fervor e sentimento. Durante todos aqueles anos de separação, sentira tanta falta dele... A palavra "anos" se repetiu no fundo de sua mente, como se quisesse despertar mais lembranças. Quanto tempo teria se passado? Outras lembranças vieram num fluxo incontrolável: a Marca Negra em seu antebraço esquerdo; as primeiras missões; a raiva por ser obrigado a fazer tudo aquilo; a vontade de sair em conflito com a certeza de que morreria se tentasse...

Essas novas recordações trouxeram consigo a vergonha de se sentir um fraco e covarde. Lembrava-se bem até demais do ódio que sentia de si mesmo por não ser forte e corajoso como o irmão, que havia rejeitado tudo aquilo. Lembrou-se também da difícil decisão de ficar do lado das Artes das Trevas e da tola idéia de tornar-se espião...

Sabia muito bem que Voldemort também tinha espiões e, portanto, logo seria descoberto. Veio-lhe a dura consciência de que teria que fazer tudo sozinho, sem contar a ninguém, nem mesmo ao irmão. Teria que, mais uma vez, manter as aparências e seguir em frente, representando o papel que escolheram para ele. Mas havia a certeza de que, dessa vez, ele teria a chance de decidir o final...

Instantaneamente, ele reconheceu o local onde estavam. Lembranças ainda mais vívidas, dolorosas e sombrias surgiram em seu cérebro e ele tornou a arrepiar-se. Ainda apertado entre os braços de Sirius, para quem o tempo parecia estar passando diferente, como se fizesse apenas 2 segundos que tinha começado a abraçar o irmão, Regulus lembrou-se, finalmente, de tudo.

_ E-estamos mortos? – perguntou, confuso com a sucessão de lembranças e perguntando-se como Sirius teria chegado ali.

_ Sim... – respondeu, simplesmente, desapertando o abraço e olhando fixamente para rosto do irmão. – Quando eu morri, você já estava morto há dezessete anos... – tentou explicar.

_ "_Dezessete anos_"? – repetiu, surpreso. – Eu me lembro desse lugar, dessa ilha... dos Inferi... – falou, mais um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha. – Mas o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

_ Ora, não é óbvio? - zombou. - Vim salvar você... – completou, soltando sua risada tão característica e bagunçando os cabelos do irmão, como costumava fazer para aborrecê-lo quando eram crianças.

_ E demorou _dezessete anos_ pra isso? – retrucou, também zombando. – Sorte minha não poder morrer, de novo, esperando... – riu. – Mas estou impressionado, não achei que você fosse durar tanto...

_ Bom, ficar em Azkaban por doze anos atrasou um pouco a minha vinda... – replicou, sarcástico.

_ A-Azkaban? – espantou-se. – Você ficou DOZE ANOS em Azkaban?

_ Eu era inocente, antes que você pergunte... – respondeu, revirando os olhos. – Mas isso é história para depois... quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível! – disse, finalmente soltando-se do irmão e levantando.

_ E como fazemos isso? – perguntou, aceitando a mão que Sirius estendeu para ajudá-lo a levantar. Suas pernas ainda estavam bambas e seus sentidos muito confusos.

_ Hm... boa pergunta! – respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Esqueci de perguntar a Kero...

_ "Kero"? – repetiu, intrigado.

_ Pois não? – Kerberus respondeu com a voz meiga e suave de sua forma inicial de bichinho de pelúcia.

_ Como saímos daqui? – Sirius perguntou, sem rodeios, enquanto Regulus olhava curioso para o minúsculo animal voador.

_ Também é bom ver você novamente, Sirius Black... – retrucou. – Fico feliz por ter tido sucesso em sua jornada...

_ Hã... com licença... – Regulus interrompeu, educadamente, fazendo Sirius sorrir da sempre presente cortesia do irmão. – Mas quem é você? – perguntou, olhando-o desconfiado.

_ Ah, jovem Black... – sorriu, diante da possibilidade de apresentar-se devidamente. – Tente pensar em milênios multiplicados por eras infinitas e descobrirá a quanto o tempo que eu existo. Sou o elemento mais perpétuo e significativo de toda a existênc...

_ Ele é a Morte! – Sirius cortou, bruscamente. – Quando eu morri, ele disse que eu tinha mais uma tarefa a cumprir e me mandou até aqui sem nem me dar uma idéia do que poderia ser... – acusou.

_ Eu disse que você deveria salvar alguém... – Kero se defendeu.

_ É, disse... E isso foi realmente muito útil... – retrucou, irônico.

_ Você reclama demais, Sirius Black! – replicou, revirando os olhos. – O importante é que seu irmão está livre e vocês podem seguir em frente para o merecido descanso em paz... – lembrou, antes que o moreno voltasse a reclamar.

_ Então, _por favor_, será que você poderia nos tirar daqui? – Regulus interrompeu, ávido por sair daquele local que ainda lhe provocava más lembranças e arrepios.

_ Nem todos os Black são casos perdidos, afinal... – Kero respondeu, sorrindo.

E, antes que Sirius pudesse retrucar, os dois desapareceram, deixando para trás toda a dor e o sofrimento, rumando para o descanso eterno, _juntos_.

***

_ Satisfeita? – perguntou.

_ Sim... – sussurrou em resposta, ainda de olhos fechados, mas esboçando um leve sorriso.

_ E eu que pensava que só as suas irmãs gostavam de se meter com a vida dos mortais... – Kerberus acusou, voando com sua forma minúscula e indo pousar levemente no ombro de Átropos.

_ Bom, teoricamente, eu não me intrometi na "vida" deles... – a moira respondeu, calmamente. Sua voz era apenas um leve murmúrio. – Minhas irmãs gostam de bagunçar a vida dos mortais, escolhendo seus favoritos...

_ Achei que você não tinha "favoritos"... – ressaltou, surpreso, pois, desde sempre, Kerberus servia Átropos, a moira da Morte, e achava que a conhecia bem.

_ É certo que não me apaixono por eles como Clótos e Láquesis... Para mim, os mortais são apenas fios e meu trabalho é parti-los quando chega a hora... Mas como posso negar minha afeição por aqueles que de livre e espontânea vontade escolhem a morte?

_ Ah sim, os mártires... – ele entendeu. – E, tendo abraçado a Morte tão decididamente por uma causa que não viu concluída, seria mesmo injusto deixar o menino Black preso lá para sempre... – concluiu, sorrindo impressionado com a recém descoberta afeição da moira por mártires. Mesmo os seres mais antigos e, supostamente, imutáveis não estavam livres de sentimentos tão humanos como admiração e carinho...

_ Agora vá... – Átropos pediu, serena como sempre. – Eu tenho uma reputação a manter... – zombou, ampliando ligeiramente o sorriso, mas sem deixar que as irmãs vissem. – E também tenho trabalho a fazer... – finalizou, empunhando a tesoura dourada e abrindo os olhos.

_FIM._

N/A: Ahh.... meu Merlin poderoso!! Nem acredito que acabei essa fic! O.o' E eu ainda tinha mais idéias para ela – que pretendo acrescentar assim que meu trauma de quase não conseguir entregá-la passar! – mas eu nunca ia conseguir fazer as cenas que eu queria, do jeito que eu queria... Então "encurtei" um pouco a fic – que ainda assim, está com mais de 30 páginas! :roll: – e fui direto para o final... =/ Mas foi realmente delicioso misturar a mitologia grega e outras referências para escrever essa história, que acabou como uma verdadeira colcha-de-retalhos! Huiaua Mas espero ter conseguido "costurar" bem as coisas e deixar a fic minimamente coerente!

Super agradecimentos à Just, mestra do Challenge, que por sinal é a única que consegue me fazer ter insônia literária e despertar em mim uma necessidade absurda de escrever... Super beijos, dear!! À Maf Black, que primeiro leu as linhas gerais dessa fic e palpitou sobre elas, me incentivando a não desistir da idéia abstrata e confusa que eu tinha no momento... ;D e também à Giuli Miadi Black, minha beta-toddynho, que topa qualquer loucura, me ajuda nos momentos de bloqueio mais terríveis, me elogia quando meu ego está lá embaixo e eu acho que está tudo uma bela m**** sem sentido e ainda arranja tempo de betar super em cima da hora para eu não ser desclassificada do Chall por atrasar o prazo... Thanks, flor! Por tudo!

Nota da Beta: Ah, cara... *seca uma lágrima* Essa fic foi um parto. E foi um prazer poder te ajudar a fazer ela sair. Porque eu simplesmente amei cada detalhezinho louco que vc inventava, e eu me diverti mais tentando arranjar MAIS um obstáculo pro Sirius do que eu imaginei. É uma pena, sim, ter sido preciso cortar uns pedaços. Mas eu sei que vc um dia vai terminar ela de verdade. E, quando isso acontecer, eu vou ver todos os seus planos loucos e maravilhosos na tela do meu computador. Muito obrigada, toddynho, por mais uma oportunidade!

Renard Delacour  
2008-03-25 . chapter 1

Nossa, parabéns, tá aí uma coisa que eu nunca vi, muito criativa, muito bem bolada, transcorreu com perfeição, sem ser massante.  
Já está favoritada.

e haa, só uma dúvida, até onde eu saiba as irmãs só tinham um olho e revesavam entre sí, eu me lembro disso, mas se eu estiver errada me corrija :)

=**


End file.
